CLASS DREAM
by Himawari no AzukaYuri
Summary: Naruto mencoba meminta tolong pada Shikamaru. "Aku tidak mau ikut campur,"/Ayah Sakura akan bertugas ke Suna. "JANGAN!"/Naruto tahu Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara mereka?"/ "Matahari... terbenam?"/ ShikaxIno! "Kau juga menderita kan?"/AU/OOC/LONG CHAP 4 UPDATE!/mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

HAiiii minna, ini fict kedua yuri dan fict NaruSaku pertama yang yuri publish. nekat dini hari begini publish fict yang lumayan gaje ini. Yosh langsung saja,

**CLASS DREAM chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: purely mine 'AcaAzuka Yuri'**

**Warning: AU, very OOC, typos/misstypos, Dark Ino, TOTALLY friendship, no romance, school life fict, kata yang membingungkan, ide pasaran, konflik yang terlalu ringan, dan kecerobohan lainnya**

**Summary: 'Semuanya berubah, atau aku yang berubah'/ "Sakura selalu sendirian,aku jadi ingin bicara dan berteman dengannya" / "Kau harus menjauhinya! Dia itu aneh! Dan lagipula kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia kan?"/ "Dan mungkin kau tidak tahu tentang kejadian waktu kita kelas satu, Naruto? Tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sai karena Sakura?" **

**Enjoy reading~ **

Seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda sebahu sedang duduk termangu melihat _tablemate_ nya, Hinata yang terlihat sedang asyik berbincang-bincang ria dengan temannya. Walaupun Hinata _tablemate_ Sakura, tapi saat ini dia tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Sakura hanya bisa berbicara padanya ketika jam pelajaran saja karena ketika istirahat Hinata selalu saja langsung pergi ke teman-temannya, itupun hanya sedikit berbicara.

Pandangannya berubah tak fokus, pikirannya pun mulai mengabur jauh.

Ia ingat. Apakah Ia rindu saat Ia memiliki banyak teman yang selalu memperhatikannya?

Mungkin iya.

Sakura kembali memfokuskan pandangannya menuju satu titik. Seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan rambut _blonde_ nya yang dikuncir kuda. Gadis itu sedang tertawa, ada Hinata juga di sana. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum miris.

"Semuanya berubah," gumam Sakura lirih. "Atau aku yang berubah?"

Pada kenyataannya, memang dirinya dan semuanya yang berubah. Dirinya yang dulu bisa dikatakan seseorang yang begitu ceria dan pandai bersosialisasi, kini berubah menjadi begitu diam, pemurung dan lebih sering terlihat sendiri. Sementara yang lainnya? Ya, mereka terlihat tak berubah di mata orang lain. Tapi mereka memang berubah. Mereka sekarang membenci dirinya, dan menjauhinya. Namun, siapakah yang terlebih dahulu berubah? Dirinya, atau mereka?

Ia tak ingat. Dan tak mau mengingatnya sekarang. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik bagi semuanya.

Dan Ia harus membuang semua impiannya di kelas ini, untuk menjadikan kelas ini kelas yang diimpi-impikannya. Kelas impian.

Sakura terus termenung dan tak menyadari bahwa seseorang menghampiri dirinya dan duduk di samping kursinya, kursi Hinata.

"Hai Sakura!" Sapa orang itu.  
Sakura tidak bergeming, sebagai balasannya hanya bergumam tak jelas. "Hm..?"

Jelas bahwa Sakura terlihat masih melamun.

Orang itu menggaruk kepala _blonde _jabriknya yang tak gatal, seraya tersenyum lebar yang lebih terlihat seperti cengiran. Ia memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakannya pada Sakura.

"_Ano, _aku senang akhirnya aku bisa menyapamu. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu. Karena kau selalu menghindar dari orang-orang, jadi aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bisa menyapamu," kata pemuda itu antusias. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

Namun tak lama kemudian pemuda itu terdiam menatap Sakura. Nampaknya Ia baru menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak mendengarkannya. Bahkan mungkin Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sedang berbicara disampingnya.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarkanku?" kata pemuda itu hati-hati. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tanda ragu-ragu.

Sayangnya Sakura masih tetap bergeming dan hanya mendesah panjang tak jelas. Tatapannya kosong. Wajahnya sungguh terlihat kentara sekali sedang melamun.

"Hei, kau ini tidak pernah bicara pada siapapun ya?!" katanya agak keras yang akhirnya dapat menyadarkan Sakura dari acara melamunnya. Tetapi untungnya tidak sampai terlalu keras hingga orang lain dapat mendengar.

Sakura yang kaget segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju pemuda di sampingnya.

"Eh ya? Eeh Na.. Namikaze Naruto-_san_?!" mata hijau _emerald _nya melebar tak percaya.

Dia kan Namikaze Naruto. Siswa pindahan yang populer di kalangan anak perempuan di sekolah. Memang Ia sekelas dengannya, tapi kenapa dia ada di sini di kursi Hinata? Pikir Sakura cepat.

Sementara Naruto langsung mendesah berat. "Tuh kan, dugaanku benar. Sepertinya dari tadi kau tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang berbicara padamu. Dan sepertinya kau memang tidak menyadari kalau aku menghampirimu dan menyapamu ya?" Keluh naruto memegang kepala bagian kanan dengan tangan kanannya. Ia bergeleng pelan sambil berdecak.

Ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak. "Ekh maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau berbicara padaku," sahut Sakura cepat. Ia menunduk. Wajahnya sedikit memerah malu. '_Dia ini… terlihat keren'_ pikir Sakura tanpa sadar.

Selang beberapa detik saling diam akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan memulai pembicaraan.

"_Ano,_ ada apa kau menghampiriku? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" kata Sakura datar, berusaha mengendalikan diri agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup.

Naruto mengubah gesturnya menyender ke kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya, "Sebenarnya aku sudah bicara banyak padamu, tapi sayangnya tadi kau melamun berat dan tidak mendengar sepatah katapun yang kuucapkan." jawab Naruto dengan memasang mimik wajah agak kesal.

"Ah benarkah? Aku minta maaf." Wajah Sakura semakin merah padam.

Melihat gadis di sampingnya itu sontak membuat wajah Naruto langsung berubah. Ia memperlihatkan cengiran khas nya kembali.

"Hehe tak apa-apa! aku hanya bercanda, tenang saja." sanggah Naruto cepat. "Lagipula, tadi juga bukan sesuatu hal yang penting kok." Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Begitu ya?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu ada apa kau menghampiriku?" tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja denganmu." Jawab Naruto singkat sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya agak terkejut. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar ajakan orang lain yang ingin sekedar mengobrol dengannya.

"Oh iya, aku mau Tanya, apa sih yang kau lamunkan sampai tak mendengarku?" Tanya Naruto penasaran sambil terus mengeluarkan jurus tersenyum manis andalannya yang membuat kagum banyak siswi sekolah.

Sakura menahan napasnya. Lalu menunduk pelan. "Ah, itu.. bukan apa-apa kok." Jawab Sakura gugup. Entah karena pertanyaan Naruto atau Naruto lah yang membuatnya gugup seperti ini.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, jawaban Sakura itu bukan suatu jawaban yang ingin didengarkannya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Dan juga yang terpenting, Naruto sangat bersyukur Sakura tidak mendengar perkataannya di awal tadi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin menghampiri Sakura yang sendirian—lagi, dan langsung bicara tanpa pikir panjang. Tindakan yang ceroboh, pikir Naruto.

Sekarang apa? pikir Naruto cepat. Yah meskipun begitu bukan Naruto namanya kalau tak bisa mencari topik baru.

"Oh iya, kau selalu sendiri ya, kenapa tidak ikut berkumpul saja dengan yang lain?" Tanya Naruto. Yak, itu hal yang sangat mudah baginya untuk mencari topik pembicaraan, salah satu kelebihannya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Itu.. mungkin karena aku tidak berani menghampiri mereka." Sakura menoleh menatap Naruto dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku memang payah kan?"

Wajah Naruto tanpa sebab sedikit merona. Matanya berkeliaran ke segala arah. "Oh, kenapa begitu? Kenapa kau tidak berani menghampiri mereka?"

.

.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Naruto, beberapa siswa perempuan sedang berkumpul.

"Hei Ino, coba lihat itu! Naruto sedang apa sih bersama anak pembawa sial itu?" bisik salah satu anak perempuan rambut hitam bercepol dua, Tenten.

"Eh iyatuh, kok Naruto mau sih sama anak aneh itu. Samperin mereka yuk." Sambar Karin.

"Le.. lebih baik tidak usah, bi..biarkan saja mereka." Hinata mencoba menghentikan niat teman-temannya untuk menghampiri Sakura. Ia yakin itu bukan ide yang bagus.

"Kau bicara apa sih Hinata? Naruto itu duduk di bangku mu dan mengajak Sakura bicara berdua lho. Memangnya kau tidak cemburu?" Tanya Karin pada Hinata.

Hinata menunduk. "I..itu.."

"Ah, sudahlah biarkan aku yang ke sana sendiri!" ucap Ino dengan nada suara agak tinggi. Dan langsung menghampiri tempat Naruto sedang duduk. Tak menghiarukan suara Hinata yang mencegahnya.

Semua mata melirik pada Ino yang menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura. Tampaknya kejadian ini adalah suguhan yang cukup menarik bagi mereka karena sudah lama tak terjadi lagi.

"Hai Naruto, kau sedang apa di sini dengan dia?" tanya Ino langsung tanpa basa-basi.  
Sakura sontak menahan napas nya saat melihat Ino ada di depannya dan langsung menunduk. Dia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Naruto menoleh menatap Ino. "Oh, rupanya kau Ino. Aku hanya sedang mengobrol dengannya," kata Naruto santai sambil senyum seperti biasa.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya. "Tumben kau bersamanya. Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sakura kan?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang saja dengannya. Sakura selalu sendirian, aku jadi ingin bicara dan berteman dengannya." kata Naruto tetap santai. Tak menyadari suasana telah berubah di sekitarnya.

"Apa? Kau ingin berteman dengannya!?" Tanya Ino tak percaya. Nada suaranya agak meninggi.

Semuanya terpana. Yah Naruto memang sangat baik. Meskipun tak cukup pintar, tapi dia memiliki wajah yang sangat menarik dan berpenampilan keren. Bukan hanya itu, neneknya adalah kepala sekolah di sekolah ini, jadi waktu Naruto pindah ke sekolah ini membuat semua murid menjadi heboh.

Naruto juga adalah teman sedari kecilnya Uchiha Sasuke, ketua kelas di kelas ini. Dan Sasuke juga sangat tampan. Di tambah lagi, mereka berdua selalu bersama sejak Naruto pindah awal tahun ajaran kedua di musim semi. Mereka juga adalah anggota klub basket dan Sasuke adalah ketua nya. Karena itu mereka berdua menjadi sangat popular.

Sakura sontak memandang Naruto takjub. Ia tak percaya akan pernyataan Naruto barusan._ 'Apa katanya? Ingin menjadi temanku?'_ Pikir Sakura linglung. Tiba-tiba rasa kehangatan menyeruak masuk dalam dirinya yang sepertinya sudah begitu lama tak dirasakannya. Namun perasaan itu sedikit memudar ketika Ia melihat sekeliling dan semuanya memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

Saat itu, Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia berhenti melangkah dan mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat suasana sepi dan mencekam di kelas ini. Ia mencoba melihat situasi. Semua murid melihat ke satu arah. Sasuke menelusuri arah pandang semuanya. Wajahnya semakin bingung ketika dilihatnya Naruto yang duduk dan Ino yang berdiri saling diam berpandangan sementara Sakura menunduk di samping Naruto. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Akhirnya Sasuke tetap diam di tempat dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sepertinya Naruto mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Semua terdiam dan melihat ke arahnya. Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, karena itu aku menghampirinya. Aku tahu ia orang yang baik." jawab Naruto perlahan sambil sesekali melirik teman-teman yang lainnya.

mimik wajah Ino berubah, terlihat begitu emosi. "Tapi Naruto! Kau harus menjauhinya! Dia itu aneh! Dan lagipula kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia kan?" Ino meninggikan suaranya. Wajahnya merah marah. "Dia itu tidak pernah mau ikut bergabung!"

Sakura terkejut dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ino. Mimik wajahnya tak terbaca. '_Apa? Apa tidak salah? Bukannya mereka yang tidak mau aku untuk ikut bergabung?'_ Pikir Sakura sedih.

Hinta menggigit jarinya perlahan. "Gawat, ini pertama kalinya Ino kembali terang-terangan di depan Sakura seperti ini," gumam Hinata pelan namun terdengar oleh Karin, Tenten dan Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

_TING TONG TING TONG _

Bel masuk berbunyi dan semua masih terpaku pada tempatnya.

"Dan mungkin kau tidak tahu kan tentang kejadian waktu kita kelas satu Naruto? Tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sai karena Sakura?" Tanya Ino sinis lalu melirik Sakura, "Dan aku tidak mau kalau kau juga akan bernasib sama dengannya." Sakura membalas tatapan Ino yag begitu marah, dan terlihat… sedih?

Baru saja Naruto membuka mulutnya ingin menjawab perkataan Ino tadi, namun suara Sasuke menginterupsinya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kalian tidak dengar kalu bel masuk sudah berbunyi?" ucap Sasuke datar. Ia menghampiri dan berhenti di depan Ino. Memandangnya tajam. "Semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing. Sebentar lagi Kakashi-_sensei_ akan datang," perintah Sasuke tenang namun terdengar menyeramkan.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya sambil berdecih pelan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

Naruto yang sudah mulai mengerti situasi. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya, namun sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya pada siapapun.

Naruto berdiri dari bangku Hinata, sedetik melirik ke Sakura lalu sekilas menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan sebelum berjalan dan duduk di bangkunya. Sasuke juga melirik Sakura yang sedang menatap Ino dengan pandangan nanar sebelum akhirnya ikut kembali duduk di kursinya samping Naruto.

***To Be Continued***

**gomen pendek, soalnya ini baru permulaan aja. **

**sebenarnya fic ini awalnya cerpen. iseng+ nekat, edit chara dan edit tulisan sana-sini. dan jadilah fict ini.**

**kayaknya ceritanya membosankan banget deh. bagaimana pendapat readers tentang fict ini? jelek kah? biasa kah? atau apa kah?**

**minta pendapat kalian, keep or delete?**  
**kalau ada kesalahan penulisan atau ada sesuatu tolong katakan saja, soalnya supaya aku bisa improve lagi untuk buat fict-fict yang selanjutnya**

**kalau respon positif n dpt review 5 ajah *semogaaa aja* akan ku publish chap 2 nya secepatnya.**

**terima kasih buat readers yang sudah berkenan membaca**** and please review. bentuk apapun akan ku terima.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

edited: nama penjaga sekolah yang tadinya kakek osawa sudah kuperbaiki jadi kek tazuna, makasih _nona fergie_ atas pemberitahuannya

makasih buat yg mereview, aku senang sekali bsa dapet review lebih dari 5.  
oiya, perubahan rencana, fict ini kubuat ada romance nya deh, karena ada yang request ada romance narusaku nya, tapi mohon maaf kalo bagian romance nya ga kerasa.

Thanks to:  
magenta-alleth, OhhunnyEKA, Markonah, uzumaki julianti- san, anychan, Chooteisha Yori, nona Fergie, Aurora Borealix, endrafauzan46, heryanilinda

* * *

**CLASS DREAM chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: purely mine 'AcaAzuka Yuri'**

**Warning: AU, very OOC, typos/misstypos, Dark Ino, more friendship, a little romance, school life fict, kata yang membingungkan, ide pasaran, konflik yang terlalu ringan, dan kecerobohan lainnya**

**Summary: "masa-masa SMA itu adalah masa yang paling indah dan hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup!"/ "Sebenarnya, Sakura itu bersahabat dengan Ino."/ "maafkan aku hiks"/ Sakura 'teman sial?/"Apa kau tahu sebuah legenda yang mengatakan bahwa bila kita melihat matahari terbit bersama seseorang, maka kita akan selalu bersama dengannya?" / "teman?"/"teman!"**

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

.

"Tadi kenapa kau tidak ikut pertemuan rapat untuk pertandingan bulan depan, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke datar sambil terus berjalan di samping Naruto. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah menuju rumah mereka yang berdekatan.

"Maaf ya _Teme_, tadi saat aku ingin ke ruang klub aku melihat Sakura sendiri lagi. Aku jadi ingin menemaninya dan akhirnya aku lupa ada rapat untuk pertandingan," jawab Naruto santai. Kepalanya menyeder pada kedua tangannya yang disilangkan di belakang kepala sambil terus berjalan.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu mendesah pelan. "Dasar. Nanti aku jelaskan strategi yang sudah ditetapkan si Yahiko itu, Latihan dimulai besok sepulang sekolah."

Naruto mengangguk. "Oke. Kau tak sopan sekali sih, panggil Yahiko-_sensei_ seperti itu. Dia menanyakanku tidak?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil "Hn."

Naruto menurunkan tangannya kembali ke tempat asalnya. "Lalu apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kubilang kau sedang sakit perut. Tak bisa jauh-jauh dari toilet." jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto tergelak. "Apa itu? Itu alasan yang terburuk yang pernah kudengar."

Sasuke hanya mengadahkan kedua bahunya. "Hn."

Naruto merengut. Sahabat kecilnya ini ternyata belum berubah. Tetap susah untuk diajak bercanda barang sedikit. Akhirnya Naruto memilih diam.

"Kulihat dari awal kau pindah ke sekolah ini, kau selalu memperhatikan Haruno Sakura. Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan datar.

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Tumben pemuda tampan berambut _emo_ ini bertanya padanya seperti itu. Wajah Naruto tanpa sadar sedikit merona. "Ah, tidak kok."

Sasuke mendengus. "Bohong."

Naruto tertawa. Lalu berdehem seperti akan berpidato, "Sebenarnya aku hanya selalu melihatnya sendirian sejak awal aku pindah ke sini. Awalnya kukira dia juga murid pindahan sepertiku karena dia tidak dekat dengan yang lain. Aku semakin heran lagi ketika tahu ternyata dia bukan murid pindahan. Aku hanya ingin dia bisa akrab dengan yang lain di kelas ini. Aku ingin membuat semua di kelas kita berteman baik dan berkumpul bersama menjadi satu. Itulah kelas yang selalu ku impikan. Kelas impian! Yak itulah tujuanku!" seru Naruto panjang lebar dengan semangat.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Ada yang dipikirkannya. Ia pun akhirnya mendengus "Kau punya mimpi yang lucu _Dobe. _Terdengar terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Tujuan hidupmu begitu pendek." komentar Sasuke datar.

"Heh _Teme, _masa-masa SMA itu adalah masa yang paling indah dan hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup! Kau harus membuat sebuah momen yang menyenangkan bersama teman-temanmu sebanyak mungkin. Karena kau takkan pernah merasakan hal seperti ini lagi di waktu mendatang saat kau dewasa, dengar tidak?"

"Hn."

"Dan kalau kita bisa membuat banyak kegiatan dengan teman sekelas itu lebih ramai, ya kan?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya "Hn."

Naruto yang masih dengan semangat kembali akan berpidato tentang impiannya lagi, "Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk-"

"- Iya, aku tahu itu." Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto yang sudah Ia dengar hari ini. Ia tak suka bila seseorang mengulang kata-kata yang sudah didengarnya.

"Okelah." Naruto diam beberapa detik. "Dan itu bukan tujuan akhirku juga, _Teme_!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Lelah karena mendengarkan seseorang yang banyak bicara. "Kau itu seperti Lee saja."

"Lee? Maksudmu si alis tebal itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Semangat mudamu yang menggebu-gebu itu."

Naruto merengut lalu menggeleng cepat, "Huh, setidaknya aku lebih keren dari pada dia."

Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam sambil terus berjalan beriringan.

"_Teme._" Panggil Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Kau harus bantu aku ya! Karena sebenarnya, menyatukan kelas itu kan tugas utama ketua kelas, dan kau ketua kelasnya!" mendengar itu Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi kurasa akan cukup sulit ya," gumam Naruto pelan, tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, heran dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau lihat reaksi teman-teman tadi? Mereka menganggap Sakura itu orang aneh. Terutama Ino. Aku sempat heran kenapa sikap Ino seperti itu terhadap Sakura."

Sasuke membisu, memikirkan sesuatu. "Dia memang.. jadi pendiam." gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Ya, menurutku juga begitu," sambung Naruto tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke tadi.

Naruto termenung. "Ada yang kupikirkan. Apa benar Sakura tidak pernah mau ikut bergabung ketika yang lain mengajaknya? Aku tidak pernah melihat yang lain menghampiri Sakura. Bahkan, Hinata yang teman sebangkunya pun tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. Dan yang terakhir Ino katakan itu, apa maksudnya? Sai itu siapa?"

"Kurasa kau tidak tahu mengenai Sakura waktu Ia kelas satu." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto kaget ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan.  
"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau tau sesuatu tentang itu?" Tanya Naruto langsung.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Ia hanya diam. Membuat Naruto ikut berhenti dan menatap Sasuke keheranan.

"Hei _Teme_, jawab aku! Kau tahu sesuatu mengenai Sakura waktu kelas satu kan?" Tanya Naruto lebih tegas. Ia tahu Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sasuke pasti tahu tentang Sakura karena memang Ia sudah sekelas dengan Sakura dari kelas satu. Sekolahnya kini tidak memiliki sistem pergantian kelas. Naruto tahu itu dari neneknya, Tsunade.

"Hn Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu." Akhirnya Sasuke mulai angkat bicara. Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan memasang telinga setajam mungkin.

"Sebenarnya, Sakura itu bersahabat dengan Ino." Sasuke memulai ceritanya.

"Apa? Jadi mereka bersahabat?" ulang Naruto tak percaya.

"Hn. Karena di sekolah kita tak ada pergantian kelas, jadi waktu itu aku juga sekelas dengan mereka. Aku juga…" Sasuke jeda sejenak, "…cukup dekat dengan mereka." Sasuke mengambil udara yang tiba-tiba terasa sulit didapatkan untuknya, "Dulunya." Tambah Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke agak khawatir. "Begitu. Lalu yang namanya Sai itu, sekarang… kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, "Itu..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Tadaima." _ujar Sakura pelan dan menutup pintu. Ia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun, berarti Ayahnya belum pulang dari kerja. Setelah membuka sepatu Ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju tangga ke lantai atas.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, Ia merasa sangat pusing dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Entah kenapa tadi saat di sekolah Ia mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya merasa tidak enak badan begini. Sakura segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang tidur kamarnya.

Ia menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya agak kalut sekarang. Apa yang Ino katakan terakhir kali tadi siang itu sungguh membuat keringat dinginnya mengucur tak karuan. Ternyata selama ini Ino tidak pernah lupa pada Sai. Tentu saja, Ino kan menyukai Sai. Itu wajar kan?

Sakura mendesah. Sejak perkataan Ino itu, Sakura merasa seperti manusia mumi yang tak punya jiwa. Hampa. Bahkan Ia tidak merasa sudah berjalan kaki saat pulang sekolah tadi.

"Ino, maafkan aku, kau masih marah padaku kan? Terlihat jelas di wajahmu, kau begitu benci padaku." gumam Sakura lirih.

Tanpa sadar matanya terasa memanas dan air matanya tak lama pun mengalir. Ia terisak pelan.

"Ma.._hiks_ maaf.._hiks _maafkan aku _hiks_." Lirih Sakura terisak. Ia masih bisa menahan semua perasaan itu di sekolah tadi. Tapi saat ini Ia sudah tak bisa menahan gejolak rasa perih karena kesendirian dan kesepian itu di dadanya. Begitu menyakitkan rasanya. Ia ingin seperti dulu. Ia ingin bicara banyak tapi saat ini Ia tak tahu bicara pada siapa. Seandainya saja, semua seperti dulu. Maka seharusnya saat ini Ia bisa berbincang banyak dengan sahabat terbaiknya itu. Seharusnya, Ia bersama Ino sekarang. Seharusnya…

_'maafkan aku… maafkan aku... maafkan aku ..'_

Ia menangis sepuas-puasnya. Air matanya semakin banyak mengalir seperti sungai. Apakah akan seperti ini terus sampai lulus SMA nanti? Tidak ada yang akan mengenang dirinya dan tak ada hal menyenangkan yang bisa Ia kenang bersama teman-teman. Apa Ia meminta Ayahnya untuk pindah sekolah saja? Tapi Ia tak ingin merepotkan Ayahnya dan membuat Ayahnya itu khawatir nanti jika Ia menceritakan alasannya. Sungguh Ia sangat menginginkan semuanya seperti dulu lagi, Ia ingin disapa semua teman-temannya. Ia ingin bersama teman-temannya meskipun sekedar mengobrol. Ia ingin diakui sebagai teman lagi. Meskipun, meskipun hanya satu orang saja…

Tiba-tiba Sakura tertegun. Ah Ia baru ingat. Keinginannya itu tadi sebenarnya sudah terwujud. Namikaze Naruto. Dia yang telah menyapanya, dia yang telah mau mengobrol dengannya, dia yang ingin menjadi temannya. Sakura mengingat kembali kata- kata Naruto pada Ino bahwa Ia ingin berteman dengan dirinya. Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat kembali menghampiri Sakura. Sepertinya masih ada kemungkinan untuknya bisa membuat kenangan manis di masa SMA ini. Tangisannya pun berhenti digantikan dengan terukirnya sebuah senyum simpul, meskipun isakan kecil yang belum menghilang. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa teduh. Ia membayangkan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

_'Terima kasih, Namikaze Naruto… Terima kasih Kami-sama..'_

Ia pun tertidur dengan isaknya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya yang bernuansa cerah. Ia menghempaskan diri duduk di atas kasur ukuran _king size _nya. Dari tadi Ia terus saja berpikir mengenai apa yang diceritakan Sasuke tadi sore saat pulang sekolah. Memang bukanlah sifat yang seperti biasanya Ia saat ini. Ibunya saja bahkan sampai heran dan bertanya apakah Ia baik-baik saja di sekolah saat makan malam tadi.

Dari apa yang Sasuke ceritakan tentang masa lalu Sakura, ternyata dulu Sakura adalah gadis yang periang dan punya banyak teman. Yang paling mengagetkan bagi Naruto adalah waktu kelas satu, Sakura dan Ino ternyata bersahabat! Dan satu hal yang tidak bisa dipercayai Naruto adalah bahwa sahabat laki-laki mereka, Shimura Sai, telah meninggal dunia dan rumor yang beredar di sekolah kematian Sai itu disebabkan oleh Sakura!

Dan semenjak kematian Sai, hubungan persahabatan mereka hancur dan setiap kali ada kesempatan Ino pasti akan mencaci maki Sakura dengan panggilan 'teman sial'. Hanya itu yang diketahui Sasuke. Sahabat kecilnya itu tak tahu apa penyebab laki-laki yang bernama Sai itu meninggal.

"Aku tak habis pikir. Tapi, apakah itu benar?" gumam Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto tahu ini sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengannya. Tapi bila terus seperti ini, maka kelas impian yang selama ini diidam-idamkan hanya akan menjadi impian kosong. Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu.

Ada yang harus Naruto pastikan. Ia harus memastikan apakah Sakura benar-benar orang yang menyebabkan kematian pemuda Shimura Sai itu, atau bukan. Dan juga Ia harus mencari tahu kejadian apa yang menyebabkan Sai itu meninggal. Dan kalau memang benar bahwa Sakura-lah penyebab Sai meninggal, kenapa dan bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi?

Naruto menghela napasnya. Ini akan menjadi hal yang cukup merepotkan. Sebegini sulitnyakah? Padahal hanya untuk menyatukan seluruh teman-teman di kelas saja. Ternyata memang tak semudah bayangan awal Naruto.

"Tapi, biarlah. Ini demi tujuanku!" Seru Naruto semangat seraya berdiri. "Pertama-tama, aku harus jadi teman Sakura, lalu mendekatkannya dengan temanku yang lain, lalu, lalu, Ia takkan sendiri lagi."

Berbagai rencana Naruto pikirkan.

"Yosh, semangat Naruto, kau pasti bisa!"

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang masih kosong. Belum ada satupun siswa. Matahari belum terbit. Ia Baru saja diantarkan oleh Ayahnya. Sakura selalu diantar Ayahnya pagi-pagi sekali karena Ayahnya itu bekerja di stasiun televisi swasta.

Meskipun bisa saja Sakura berangkat sekolah sendiri, tapi Sakura lebih suka diantar oleh Ayahnya. Alasannya? Karena Ayahnya diharuskan untuk selalu pergi kerja dini hari dan pulang malam-terkadang juga tidak pulang- dan hal itu membuat Sakura begitu kesepian karena sendirian di rumah. Jadi Ia bisa bersama dengan Ayahnya lebih lama dengan mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Di sekolah kesepian, di rumahpun juga tidak ada orang. Menyedihkan memang, tapi Sakura tak mengeluh di depan Ayahnya. Sakura tak ingin membuatnya khawatir mengenai dirinya dan kehidupan sekolah yang dijalaninya saat ini.

Sakura berbelok menuju tangga dan Ia melihat ada seorang penjaga sekolah yang sudah Sakura kenal sedang membersihkan lantai.

"Selamat pagi, Tazuna _jii-san_." sapa Sakura sambil terus menaiki tangga.

"Oh, pagi Sakura-_chan_, kau sudah datang rupanya," sahut kakek Tazuna yang sedang mengelap kaca.

"Pintu atap sudah tak terkunci kan _Jii-san_?"

Kake Tazuna mengangguk. "Sudah tidak terkunci kok."

"Terima kasih."

Tidak ada suara apapun kecuali langkah kakinya. Sakura terus berjalan menaiki tangga hingga menuju atap paling atas. Ia selalu melakukan ini setiap pagi untuk melihat matahari terbit dari atas atap, karena Ia sangat suka matahari terbit. Inilah yang selalu Ia tunggu jika berada di sekolah, situasi di mana Ia bisa bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu keluar, Ia membuka pintu keluar atap sekolah yang tentunya sudah tidak terkunci. Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ternyata sudah ada seseorang di sana sebelum dirinya. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Dan dia, Namikaze Naruto? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Pikir Sakura.

Sakura pun memilih menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar di pembatas pagar pinggir gedung. Naruto memakai jaket dan training warna _oranye_-hitam. Mungkin dia habis ber-olahraga. Dan dia sedang tertidur. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berjongkok di depan Naruto dan memperhatikan Naruto yang matanya terpejam.

'_Ia terlihat sangat berbeda kalau sedang tertidur'_ pikir Sakura tanpa sadar_._ Wajahnya merona seketika.

'_Terlihat lebih keren'_

Sakura tersentak kemudian bergeleng pelan. Apa yang dipikirkannya coba? Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ia berpikir apakah sebaiknya Ia membangunkan pemuda itu atau tidak usah saja? tak lama Sakura mengangguk. '_Bangunkan saja deh'_ Dengan agak ragu-ragu Sakura memegang bahu Naruto dan kemudian mengguncangnya pelan.

"Hei, bangun!" seru Sakura pelan. Naruto tak bergeming.

"Hei, Namikaze bangun!" seru Sakura seraya terus mengguncang bahu Naruto lebih keras, namun Ia tidak juga lekas membuka matanya.

Ia melepas pegangannya pada bahu Naruto. Ia berdecak lalu mendengus. "Dasar tukang tidur." ejek Sakura pelan.

Sakura kemudian berdiri menghadap timur-yang tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto tidur- untuk melihat matahari yang seharusnya sebentar lagi akan terbit. Jari-jari tangannya memegang erat pagar pembatas pinggir gedung. Sakura dapat merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya. Ia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"Waah, udaranya segaaaaaar!" seru Sakura sambil merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin.

"Udara pagi memang segar." sambar seseorang.

"Eh?"

Sakura sontak menoleh, dan ternyata Naruto sudah bangun dan berdiri tak jauh di belakang Sakura. Oh, tidak. Tindakan memalukan Sakura tadi terlihat oleh pemuda itu.

"Pagi Sakura!" sapa Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. Ia kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan berhenti di sampingnya. Ia terus tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Pagi juga, Namikaze." sapa Sakura balik.

"Panggil Naruto saja," sela Naruto cepat.

"Hmm baiklah Naruto, kalau begitu."

Naruto tertawa kecil "Itu terdengar lebih baik."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Semoga Naruto tidak menyinggung tentang dirinya yang bertindak memalukan tadi. Dan juga semoga Naruto tidak menyinggung tentang masalah kemarin.

"Kau sering ke tempat ini rupanya Sakura, apa kau suka matahari terbit?" tanya Naruto, memulai pembicaraan setelah terdiam sejenak.

Sakura mengangguk lagi, "Iya, sangat suka." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum memandang langit yang gradasi cahayanya begitu indah. Syukurlah, tak membahas masalah hal memalukan itu.

"Aku juga."

Sakura menengok ke Naruto. "Kau kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah ada disini? Kupikir hanya aku saja yang suka datang pagi buta begini," tanya Sakura yang tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Oh, aku selalu latihan pagi di ruang olahraga. Aku melakukannya karena aku suka sekali basket. Karena tadi capek, aku ingin istirahat sebentar di atap. Kau suka kesini tiap pagi cuma untuk melihat matahari terbit ya?"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Kok tahu kalau aku selalu ke sini tiap pagi?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama aku ingin tidur di atap tapi tidak jadi karena aku melihatmu sudah menaiki tangga ke atap duluan. Tapi untunglah hari ini berbeda, aku yang duluan." Naruto tertawa.

Mata Sakura melebar, "Kau melihatku? Terus kenapa aku sendiri tidak pernah menyadari kalau ternyata kau juga sudah di sekolah? Aku selalu berfikir hanya ada aku sendiri siswa di sekolah kalau pagi-pagi begini." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke kakinya. "Terus, kenapa Tazuna _jii-san_ tidak bilang apa-apa padaku? Padahal aku selalu menyapanya ketika bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya kan dia memberitahuku kalau ada siswa lain yang juga sudah datang. Aku akan menanyakan padanya nanti." Kata Sakura tanpa sadar, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Sakura, Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Ternyata kau cukup cerewet juga ya."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, "Eh? Aku tidak seperti itu kok," bantah Sakura.

Naruto memandang jahil Sakura. "Benarkah? Tadi itu buktinya. Aku tahu kok kau itu sebenarnya anak yang periang dan tidak pendiam seperti di kelas."

"Apa kamu bilang? Apa maksudmu berkata se-"

Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya karena mata kirinya terasa silau. Tepat saat itu matahari mulai muncul. Sakura menatap kagum matahari terbit, begitupun Naruto. Mereka terdiam sambil menikmati matahari terbit yang sangat mengagumkan, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Tanpa disuruh Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia senang. Ia bisa merasakan hal seperti ini lagi. Bisa berbincang pada seseorang. Ia juga bisa besikap layaknya dirinya yang asli. Ia tahu Ia suka bicara, tapi dikatai cerwet begitu juga Sakura tak rela.

Senyuman tulus Sakura itu ternyata tak luput dari penglihatan sang pemuda Namikaze. Hal itu membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan kegembiraannya. Ia senang. Senang melihat Sakura yang akhirnya tersenyum juga di sampingnya. Senyuman Sakura ternyata sangat indah dimatanya.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_. Apa kau tahu sebuah legenda yang mengatakan bahwa bila kita melihat matahari terbit bersama seseorang, maka kita akan selalu bersama dengannya selamanya, hm?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura menoleh ke Naruto cepat. Ia agak kaget namanya dipanggil dengan suffix _chan. _Dan apa maksud Naruto menanyakan hal itu padanya? Entah kenapa pertanyaan Naruto itu membuat Sakura jadi agak gugup, jantungnya terasa berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perlahan Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah langit.

"Aku.. tak percaya yang seperti itu." jawab Sakura akhirnya.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali." ujar Naruto yang terkesan agak kecewa.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku percaya akan legenda itu," jawab Naruto tulus sambil terus menatap lurus ke arah matahari terbit.

Sakura segera kembali menoleh, "Hah?" Sakura terbengong menatap Naruto, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar lebih cepat lagi. Ia tidak menemukan kata yang pas untuk membalas ucapan pemuda itu. Akhirnya Sakura hanya kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah matahari. Tanpa membalas ucapan Naruto. Sakura tetap merasa bersyukur Naruto tidak bertanya mengenai kejadian tak mengenakan kemarin dengan Ino. Mungkin Naruto tidak ingin membuat Sakura bersedih atau merasa tidak nyaman.

Naruto kemudian memilih untuk duduk bersender pada pagar dan membelakangi matahari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau selalu rela datang pagi-pagi begini cuma untuk melihat matahari terbit?"

Sakura menoleh menatap kepala _blonde _Naruto. "Kau kan sudah tahu jawabannya, kenapa bertanya lagi?"

"Maksudku, apa karena suka saja atau ada alasan lain?"

Sakura kemudian ikut duduk bersandar di samping Naruto. "Ada alasan lainnya sih."

"Apa itu?"

"Ayahku selalu pergi kerja pagi-pagi, jadi aku diantarnya juga pagi-pagi."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya rumahmu jauh ya?"

"Tidak terlalu jauh sih, tapi aku hanya ingin bersamanya lebih lama saja. Ia bekerja sebagai pembawa acara berita di stasiun televisi, jadi tak banyak waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan bersamanya. Ia juga sering lembur dan tidak pulang. Dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya di televisi sendirian." cerita Sakura dengan tenang.

"Lho, sendiri? Memangnya Ibumu tidak ikut menonton Ayahmu di televisi?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura terdiam sejenak."Ibuku sudah meninggal musim gugur dua tahun yang lalu." jawab Sakura pelan. Naruto mendapati suara Sakura agak bergetar.

Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak, "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk.."

Sakura menatap Naruto tersenyum, "Sudahlah, tak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak akan menangis di depanmu kok." Sakura tertawa kecil.

Naruto kemudian ikut tersenyum memandang Sakura yang baru pertama kalinya tertawa di depannya. "Aku kagum," gumam Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura menghentikan tawanya, "Eh?"

"Aku kagum pada sifatmu itu. Kau... begitu tegar. Dan aku sangat suka orang yang mempunyai sifat seperti itu."

Sakura menahan napasnya. Ya ampun, jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat. Sakura merasa wajahnya panas. Pasti memerah kalau Ia melihat cermin sekarang. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau ada-ada saja."

Naruto membuat gestur dua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V. "Sungguh lho, tadinya kupikir kau orang yang susah diajak bicara dan menyeramkan." gurau Naruto.

Sakura langsung menoleh. Menyeramkan? Apakah dirinya sebegitu suramnya di kelas? "Apa kau bilang?" Sakura yang merasa jengkel, tanpa pikir panjang mencubit lengan Naruto. Naruto meng-aduh sakit.

"Coba katakan itu sekali lagi, dan aku akan mencubitmu lebih keras!"

"Duh, kutarik kata-kataku deh. Kau memang menyeramkan ternyata." gurau Naruto tak kapok. Senang melihat Sakura yang lagi-lagi menunjukkan sisi yang berbeda untuk pertama kalinya di hadapannya.

"Eh, kau ini minta dicubit lagi ya?" Sakura memicingkan matanya.

Tak tahan, Naruto benar-benar tertawa sekarang. Membuat Sakura yang tadinya ingin mencubit lagi lengan Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Ia baru sadar apa yang dilakukannya pada Naruto barusan. Dan wajahnya tiba-tiba merona.

Ia menunduk lalu memegang dadanya. Saat ini, Ia merasa... berbeda. Ya, Ia merasa, kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Perasaan hangat ini, menjalar kembali di hatinya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto yang masih tertawa.

Pandangannya berubah sendu. Perasaan seperti ini sudah lama ingin dirasakannya kembali. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, orang yang membuat keinginannya terwujud itu adalah seorang Namikaze Naruto. Tiba-tiba rasanya mata Sakura memanas.

Naruto menyadari Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak biasa, Ia kemudian menghentikan sesi tawanya dan ikut menatap Sakura keheranan. Namun sayang Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, membuat Naruto semakin heran.

"Tak kusangka kau itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan." komentar Sakura ketus.

"Aku juga tak menyangka kau itu mudah ngambek." komentar Naruto balik.

"Huh, Aku tak peduli lagi!"

Naruto kembali tertawa sebentar kemudian berdehem. "Sakura-_chan."_

Sakura agak kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada yang agak serius, perlahan Sakura menoleh menatap Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. Kemudian dilihatnya Naruto mengulurkan tangan di depannya. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Teman?" Naruto tersenyum lembut. Begitu menenangkan dan menghangatkan.

Mata Sakura melebar. Ia kembali menatap tangan Naruto yang terulur. Tak lama kemudian Ia pun tersenyum tulus.

'_Terima kasih, aku tertolong olehmu, Naruto' _

Sakura pun menggamit tangan Naruto dengan semangat.

"Teman!"

.

***TO BE CONTINUED***

.

long author's note:

Yak chapter ini hampir full Narusaku, di chap awal agak tegang emang jadi di sini aku sedikit mengencerkan suasananya. chap depan agak tegang lagi kayanya. Gomen kalo feel nya gak kerasa dan membosankan.

ini fict kan aslinya cerpen ya, aku baru sadar kalo ternyata nama chara yang kupakai sebelumnya itu mirip sama nama chara yang kupakai di naruto untuk fict ini lho,  
yang tadinya Satoru disini Naruto  
Kosuke disini Sasuke  
Nakahara disini Sakura  
Shiroi disini Ino  
kebetulan yang menyenangkan ^_^

makasih banyak buat readers yang udah mereview, memfave, dan memfollow fict ini, pokoknya kalian begitu berharga bagiku~ *lebay

balasan review yg gak log in:

**anychan:** makasih udah review, ini sudah di update chapter 2, review lagi? :D

**guest: **makasih benget pujiannya hehe, iya emang kerasa agak berat d chap pertama, jadi di chap 2 ini aku kurangin ketegangannya. ga banyak kok konfliknya, kayanya sih~ hehehe, terima kasih udah review, chap ini review lagi ya.. XD

skali lagi makasih telah membaca, maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan tanda baca atau typo.  
review?


	3. Chapter 3

Oke, yuri minta maaf karena keterlambatan meng-update. minggu ini yuri mulai kuliah lagi, dan jadwal kuliahku bisa dibilang jadi sedikit, tapi jadi padet juga. makanya gada waktu buat nulis kelanjutan nih fict.

Thanks to:

**magenta-alleth**, OhhunnyEKA, Markonah, **uzumaki julianti- san**, anychan, Chooteisha Yori, **nona fergie**, **Aurora Borealix**, **endrafauzan46**, **heryanilinda**, **Sansami no Yue**, **Lily Purple Lily**, **Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi, **dan Guest (siapapun engkau)

* * *

**CLASS DREAM chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: purely mine 'AcaAzuka Yuri'**

**pair: Sakura & Naruto **

**Warning: AU, very OOC, typos/misstypos, Dark Ino, more friendship, little romance, school life fict, kata yang membingungkan, ide pasaran, konflik yang terlalu ringan, dan kecerobohan lainnya**

**Summary: "Dan kau membuatnya mati!"/"Sebenarnya aku sangat iri padamu,"_/BRUKK _"Naruto!"/"Oh! Jangan-jangan karena kau berada dekat dengan Sakura!"/"Aku akan selalu menemanimu, di sini. Maka ke sinilah jika kau kesepian. Saat itu, aku akan berusaha untuk ada di sini juga."/****"Terima kasih, Naruto."**

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

"Sakura," suara itu begitu kecil di pendengaran Sakura, bahkan terdengar seperti desahan. Semua emosi saat memanggil nama itu terpancar jelas. Begitu… kecewa.

"Kenapa?" suara itu kembali terdengar olehnya namun lebih lirih dari yang sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau keluar? Tak mau melihat dia yang sudah takkan tertawa bersama kita lagi di dalam sana?" Sakura hanya diam saja, saat ini ia berada di tengah jalan gang kecil yang sepi, rumah Sai yang terlihat ramai akan orang-orang namun sebenarnya hanya kesunyian yang ada tak jauh dari ujung jalanan ini. Sakura memang tidak ingin melihat orang itu. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di hadapinya saat ini, kenyataan bahwa sahabat terbaiknya kini telah tiada. Ia tak sanggup melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia tak ingin bayangan terakhir yang akan selalu dikenang olehnya adalah wajah dingin nan pucat tak bernyawa itu. Tidak. Sakura tak mau. Akhirnya ia hanya bergeleng pelan.

Melihat Sakura hanya bergeleng, rasa kekesalan yang telah cukup lama gadis Yamanaka itu tahan kini mulai menjalar kembali. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padanya ..tidak, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Gadis itu menunduk. Poni _blonde _panjangnya menutupi wajahnya yang tak terbaca.

"Padahal, aku percaya padamu. Tapi kenapa?" Ia perlahan maju mendekati Sakura.

Sakura tetap berdiri mematung. Ia paham apa yang dimaksudkan Ino. Tapi ini sungguh hanya kesalahpahaman. Sepertinya satu-satunya cara adalah Sakura harus menjelaskannya pada Ino. Ia menatap sahabatnya nanar. "I-Ino… A-aku-"

"KENAPA, HAH?!"

Sakura sontak mundur beberapa langkah. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba sangat marah. Urutan kalimat penjelasan yang tadi ingin dikatakannya pun hilang begitu saja dari pikirannya. Kalau sudah begini, ia tak tahu bagaimana menghentikan kesalahpahaman ini. Tiba-tiba pikirannya sulit untuk berpikir. Sahabatnya itu, bagaimana Sakura menghentikan kemarahannya yang seakan telah meledak itu?

"A-aku.. sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu, Ino. Aku-"

"Kau membunuhnya!"

"Ino…" Sakura mulai menangis. Terisak begitu keras. Membuatnya sulit meskipun hanya untuk bernafas. Kenapa Ino berkata seperti itu padanya? "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Tidak, Aku.."

"Kau jelas membunuhnya! Kau membuatnya menuruti apa yang kau katakan, menuruti apa yang kau inginkan, menurutimu ke mana saja kau akan pergi. Dan kau membuatnya mati!" teriak Ino marah.

Sakura tak mau kalah, "Aku tidak melakukan itu! Itu kecelakaan!" teriak Sakura, berusaha menyamakan tinggi suara dengan Ino.

"Ya, tapi ia kecelakaaan karena ikut kau ke perbatasan Suna. Itulah yang terjadi!"

"Aku pergi bersamanya ke perbatasan Suna bukan karena aku mau!"

Ino tertawa. "Sakura, aku tahu dirimu! Kau jelas begitu ingin pergi ke sana!"

Sakura terpancing rasa kesal juga, "Kalau begitu, kau tak tahu tentang aku! Aku selalu ingin ke sana, namun alasan yang membuatku belum pernah pergi sebelumnya, kau tak pernah tahu itu!"

"Oh, lalu kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Aku jadi ragu apa kau menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu atau bukan-"

_PLAKK_

Sakura kaget ketika tanpa sadar tangan kanannya dengan sendiri bergerak menampar pipi kiri Ino. Ia agak menyesali perbuatannya barusan. Namun rasanya ia juga tak berniat meminta maaf pada Ino karena Sakura rasa, Ino pantas mendapatkannya dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan.

"Ino, sadarlah! Saat ini kau bukanlah dirimu yang kukenal selama ini." pinta Sakura lirih.

Ino masih tertunduk ke kanan. Pipi kirinya agak memerah. Tamparan Sakura barusan cukup keras juga rupanya. Tapi rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit pada lubang di hatinya.

"Seharusnya, aku yang mengatakan itu. Kenapa kau tak sadar?" gumam Ino pelan. Membuat Sakura bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku-"

"Kau tahu Sakura? Inilah diriku yang sesungguhnya," sela Ino.

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan. Ino yang ku kenal takan pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu-"

"Sebenarnya aku sangat iri padamu," sela Ino lagi. Membuat Sakura akhirnya diam mendengarkan.

"Kau selalu diperhatikan mereka berdua, dan aku hanya terus berada di sampingmu melihat itu. Aku sudah menceritakan padamu rahasiaku, tapi kau tak pernah menganggap itu serius dan terus mmbuatku iri dan cemburu padamu. Aku hanya bisa bersabar. Namun setelah kau menamparku, aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa sebenarnya kau tak pernah manganggapku sahabat spesialmu."

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Ia tak pernah tidak menganggap Ino sebagai sahabatnya, ia juga tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat Ino cemburu. Justru sebaliknya. Kini ia benar-benar menyesal ia telah menampar Ino.

_PLAKKK_

Ino membalas tamparan Sakura dengan lebih keras.

"Kukatakan padamu, ini terakhir kalinya bagimu untuk menyentuhku, dan bagiku untuk menyentuhmu. Melihatmu membuatku muak. Kau terlalu menjijikkan. Enyahlah kau, Sakura!" Setelah menampar Sakura, Ino mendorong Sakura ke belakang dan menabrak tiang listrik lalu jatuh terduduk.

"INO!" Suara teriakan baritone yang cukup keras merambat sampai telinga Ino dan Sakura. Sasuke berlari menghampiri ke tempat mereka dari arah rumah Sai.

Ino kembali menatap Sakura. "Tak ada lagi kata sahabat di antara kita, dan tak ada kata teman lagi bagimu. Lihat saja." Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino berlari berlainan arah dengan datangnya Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sakura sebelum Sasuke sampai di tempat mereka.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan berjongkok di depannya. Nafasnya agak memburu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Setelah melihat Sakura mengangguk, Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada Ino yang sudah jauh berlari membelakangi mereka. "Sial, ia pergi. Aku akan mengejarnya."

Sakura buru-buru menghentikan Sasuke. "Jangan. Biarkan dia sendiri. Aku yakin ia begitu karena ia sedang bersedih saat ini. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Jadi, jangan kejar dia."

Sakura yakin, besok pasti Ino akan kembali seperti semula. Dan besok di sekolah, Sakura harus mengatakan penjelasannya pada Ino tentang alasan Ia dan Sai yang pergi ke perbatasan Suna. Agar semua kesalahpahaman ini selesai secepatnya. Dan mereka kembali bersahabat seperti dulu lagi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sakura!" bisik seseorang terdengar di telinga Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, Ia lihat ada siluet gadis yang sepertinya Ia kenal. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali hingga Ia benar-benar mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hinata?"

"I-itu, Rin-_sensei_ sudah masuk sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Syukurlah ka-kau tidak ketahuan sedang tertidur tadi." Hinata menunjuk ke depan kelas.

Sakura dengan cepat duduk dengan tegap dan memusatkan pandangan di depan kelas. Benar, Ibu guru Rin sedang menulis sesuatu di mejanya. Mungkin Ia sedang mengoreksi sebagian lembaran kertas ujian yang belum diselesaikannya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

Melihat guru Rin yang masih berkutat pada lembaran kertas di meja dan suasana kelas yang mulai berisik, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap jendela. Dada Sakura bergemuruh. Ia tak menyangka akan memimpikan tentang hari itu lagi. Hari di mana ikatan persahabatannya putus. Dan yang ia katakan pada Sasuke, tak terbukti adanya. Bukannya ia menyelesaikan kesalahpahamannya dengan Ino, tetapi malah ia mendapatkan yang paling terburuk dari apa yang terburuk.

Entah bagaimana cara Ino melakukannya, tapi hanya dengan satu hari saja, semua teman-temannya yang lain di sekolah mulai menjauhinya. Dan esoknya, Ino dengan terang-terangan memberitahu semua murid di kelas kalau dirinya yang telah membuat Sai meninggal dan melarang siapapun berbicara dengannya bila mereka tak mau bernasib sial seperti Sai.

Sakura menghela napasnya, "Padahal, aku lakukan itu demi kau… Ino."

Pada akhirnya, Sakura merasa bahwa persahabatan mereka sudah tak terselamatkan lagi. Siapapun yang berada dekat dengannya, akan diancam dan ditindas oleh Ino. Ino sendiri pun selalu mengacuhkannya dan tak menganggapnya ada. Sakura sendiri memang tidak ditindas secara fisik, tapi dengan cara begini sudah cukup membuatnya tersakiti begitu dalam. Kesepian, begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk dengan bosan di tempatnya. Setelah guru Rin selesai membagikan kertas ujian yang sudah dinilai dan menyuruh murid yang mendapatkan nilai di bawah 60 untuk mengerjakan tugas remedial menulis karangan Bahasa Inggris, ia pun pergi entah ke mana. Untungnya Naruto jago di bidang mata pelajaran itu, jadi tentu saja saat ini ia tak mengerjakan tugas remedial itu. Tapi sekarang ia merasa bosan.

Pandangannya menelusuri seluruh isi kelas. Rupanya, banyak teman-temannya yang remedial juga. Naruto melirik Sahabat di sampingnya yang diam membaca buku. Ah, melihat orang yang membaca buku malah makin membuatnya semakin bosan saja. Matanya kembali berkelana ke arah murid-murid yang lain. Dan matanya pun bertubruk pada murid yang bersurai merah muda, Sakura.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Ia heran kenapa tiap ada kesempatan, Sakura selalu saja melihat ke luar jendela dan berlama-lama memandangi luar. Apa di bawah sana, di lapangan sekolah ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya? Atau seseorang? Tapi sepertinya ia bukan melihat ke lapangan sekolah, apa mungkin ia sedang melamun lagi?

Naruto terus melihat Sakura. Hanya melihat, dan tidak melakukan apapun. Letak tempat duduk Naruto memang di belakang Sakura, lebih tepatnya meja kedua di belakang meja Hinata. Jadi yang terlihat oleh Naruto hanya rambut merah mudanya dan wajah bagian kirinya saja. Naruto ingin tahu, apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan gadis itu ketika melamun. Di kelas ia diam terus, padahal tadi pagi di atap rasanya ia cukup seperti tipe gadis yang ramah, periang dan juga agak mudah marah, tentu saja.

Naruto berdiri, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan menghampiri meja Sakura. Saat ia berhenti di samping meja Sakura, barulah terlihat jelas wajah Sakura yang sedang melamun melihat ke luar jendela dan tak menyadari kedatangan Naruto. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sakura ke luar jendela. Lapangan sekolah kosong, tidak ada murid atau siapapun yang bisa dilihat selain tanah lapang yang gersang karena musim panas. Naruto pun memperhatikan Sakura kembali. Ia tersenyum jahil.

BRAK

Tindakan Naruto barusan yang menggebrak meja sukses membuat Sakura kaget bukan main. Meskipun gebrakan Naruto tadi itu tidak terlalu keras.

"Naruto! Kau mengagetkanku!" kaget Sakura. Ia agak jengkel pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya kembali nyengir. "Melamun terus itu tidak baik lho," komentarnya.

Sakura kembali melirik jendela, "Bukan urusanmu," gerutunya.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, kita teman kan? Teman itu saling berbagi dan saling memperingatkan," jelas Naruto. Membuat Sakura kembali menoleh padanya dengan sedikit terbengong.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku tahu melamun itu tidak baik, tapi tadi aku tidak melamun kok, hanya memikirkan suatu hal," bela Sakura. Ia tahu ia memang melamun, tapi ngeles sedikit tak apa kan?

Jari-jari tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh dagunya seperti orang yang berpikir keras. "Hm, aku rasa itu sama saja deh,"

"Tentu saja beda! Melamun itu tidak berpikir!" sanggah Sakura.

Naruto akhirnya mengalah, ia tak terlalu mengerti juga apa yang dijelaskan Sakura. "Oke oke, kalau begitu." Naruto melihat jam tangan_ sport_ hitam di tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah mau istirahat. Aku lapar nih, mau menemaniku ke kantin sekarang tidak?" ajak Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura agak ragu. Rasanya itu bukan ide yang bagus, Naruto yang menghampirinya di saat-saat seperti ini saja, sudah membuatnya agak khawatir dengan teman-teman sekitar, terutama Ino. Tapi lebih dari itu, Ia juga sangat senang diajak oleh seseorang untuk sekedar makan siang bersama di sekolah. Tapi kekhawatiran ini pun tak bisa hilang begitu saja.

Kepala Sakura sedikit menoleh menuju ke arah tempat duduk Ino dan teman-temannya yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat duduknya. Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas remedial, sepertinya mereka tidak tahu kalau Naruto saat ini sedang menghampirinya kembali. Kalau dia tahu, mungkin akan terjadi hal seperti kemarin.

"Maaf, Naruto." Sakura mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menolak ajakan Naruto "Aku senang, kau mengajakku ke kantin, tapi aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus."

Naruto terheran, "Lho,kalau kau senang ku ajak ke kantin, lalu kenapa itu tidak bagus?"

Sakura mendecak, sepertinya Naruto ini adalah tipe orang yang tak bisa baca situasi dan sedikit bodoh. Apa Sakura harus memperjelas alasannya? Sepertinya iya. Sakura lalu agak berbisik, "Baiklah Naruto, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi sebelum itu, kau ke kantin saja duluan. Membeli makanan apa yang ingin kau makan. Aku bawa bekal, kutunggu kau di atap. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengernyit. Ia tampak tidak setuju dengan saran Sakura. "Kenapa tidak sama-sama saja sih?" tanya Naruto yang juga dengan agak berbisik.

Sakura menggeleng "Untuk sekarang, tidak bisa."

_Kryyuuuk ._ Naruto memeang perutnya. Ia mendecak. Sial, ia sudah sangat lapar sekarang. "Sudahlah, ayo ke kantin sama-sama saja!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dengan tegas dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Sakura kaget dan langsung mencoba melepas tangannya dari Naruto, namun tampaknya Naruto takkan membiarkannya lepas.

"Naruto! Lepaskan!" Bisik Sakura. Oh astaga, ia harap saat ini Ino tidak melihat mereka. Akhirnya Sakura hanya menunduk. Takut mengetahui bahwa teman sekelasnya melihat ke arahnya dan Naruto.

Naruto diam saja dan terus menarik Sakura hingga ke luar kelas. Kalau sudah lapar begini, ia benar-benar tak peduli dengan alasan apapun yang dikatakan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, Ino melihat kejadian tadi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. Pulpen yang digenggamnya pun agak gemeretak. Tampaknya, Naruto tidak mendengarkan apa yang ia peringatkan kemarin. Ino dapat melihat betapa senangnya Sakura dari raut wajahnya, membuat Ino merasa jijik sendiri. Ino menatap Karin dan Tenten yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Karin, Tenten!" panggil Ino, yang dipanggil keduanya menengok ke arah Ino. Tidak ada cara lain.  
"Kalian harus bantu aku!"

.

.

.

.

_SLRUUUURP~_

Naruto memakan ramen yang dibelinya dengan lahap. "Wah enaknya!"

Sakura hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto. Jus strawberry yang dibelinya masih penuh tak tersentuh olehnya sejak tadi. Ia sepertinya sedang memikirkan hal lain dengan serius. Ia melihat sekitarnya, untungnya di kantin ini masih sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya saja. Jika waktu istirahat tiba nanti, pasti tempat ini akan berubah ramai dan sesak.

"Kau tidak memesan makanan, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto, agak heran Sakura hanya terus menatapnya sambil diam.

Sakura menggeleng "Sudah kubilang, aku bawa bekal, jadi aku tidak memesan makanan."

"Terus kenapa kau tidak bawa saja bekalmu kemari?"

mendengar itu Sakura agak kesal juga, "Siapa suruh kau menarikku begitu saja tanpa memberiku kesempatan berhenti barang sebentar untuk mengambil bekalku, hah?" omel Sakura tanpa jeda.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, nyengir. "Oh, maaf deh."

Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia lalu mengambil jusnya dan mengaduknya perlahan dengan sedotan, "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, aku juga masih belum lapar. Kau lanjutkan saja makanmu. Setelah kau selesai, ikut aku ke atap. Ada yang harus kujelaskan padamu."

Wajah Naruto agak serius sekarang, ia memperhatikan Sakura yang diam menunduk meminum jusnya. Sepertinya Naruto juga memikirkan sesuatu. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Naruto kembali memakan ramennya.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat sudah tiba sejak 5 menit yang lalu, Sakura dan Naruto sedang berjalan di lorong kelas lantai satu. Mereka sedang menuju tangga di belokan pertama lorong ini. Naruto berjalan lebih dulu atas suruhan Sakura, sementara Sakura berjalan setengah meter di belakangnya. Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ada bola sepak yang melayang menghampirinya.

DUKK

Naruto menahan nafasnya sesaat, terkaget. Nyaris saja bola itu mengenai kepalanya dan akhirnya mengenai dinding di sebelah kirinya. Kekagetan Naruto belum hilang tapi ia segera mengambil bola itu lalu mencari-cari ke arah lapangan dari mana bola itu berasal. Dan seorang siswa laki-laki menghampiri mereka berdua. Tampaknya adik kelas satu.

"Maaf, kami menendang bola nya terlalu keras," kata siswa pemuda itu.

Naruto menyerahkan bola ke pemuda itu, "Lain kali hati-hati, kalau kena kepala orang bagaimana?"

"Iya _Senpai_, maaf." Setelah bicara begitu, pemuda itu langsung berbalik dan kembali ke lapangan.

Mereka kembali berjalan seperti tadi, belokan tangga yang dimaksud sudah dekat. Naruto terus melirik ke Sakura yang menunduk dan tidak menyadari dari belokan tangga itu, ada seember air yang baru saja ditumpahkan ke lantai.

"WAAKH!"

BRUKK

Mata Sakura melebar. "Naruto!" Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang jatuh terpeleset dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto meng-aduh "Ya, tidak apa-apa." Naruto memperhatikan lantai yang tiba-tiba becek dengan air. "Aku tadi tidak melihat ada air di sini deh," gumamnya.

"Kalau jalan itu hati-hati, liha-lihat sekitarmu!" omel Sakura. Ia melihat celana Naruto yang basah, "Naruto, celanamu basah."

Naruto melihat celananya, ia jatuh terduduk di atas air itu sih, "Ah, iya benar. Keringkan nanti di atap saja deh."

Mereka berdua akhirnya menaiki tangga. Karena waktu istirahat sudah tiba, ada beberapa murid yang berkumpul di tangga.

"EKH!"

BRUKKK

"Naruto!"

Sekali lagi, Naruto yang sudah sampai di ujung tangga lantai dua dan mau menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga terjatuh tiba-tiba. Kini ia terjatuh ke depan, dan tubuh bagian depannya lah yang sekarang jadi korban.

"Naruto, kubilang hati-hati!"

"Ukh, dadaku dan daguku sakit." Naruto dibantu Sakura untuk berdiri lagi. Naruto mengelus dadanya sambil mencari penyebab ia bisa terjatuh lagi, dan ia menemukan kulit pisang tak jauh dari tempatnya terpeleset. Kenapa ada kulit pisang di lantai? Naruto menatap murid-murid yang berdiri di sekitar mereka.

"Kalian kenapa buang sampah sembarangan? Bahaya tahu!" omel Naruto pada murid-murid perempuan yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Jangan sembarangan menuduh!" bela satu gadis bercepol dua yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

"Iya, bukan kami yang membuangnya!" susul perempuan yang lain.

"Kalau bukan kalian yang membuangnya, kenapa tidak membantu buang sampah yang ada di hadapan kalian?" sepertinya Naruto agak marah karena efek terjatuh, dua kali malah.

"Kami tidak tahu kalau ada kulit pisang di sana!"

"Iya, tadi juga belum ada kulit pisang itu kok."

Naruto mengernyit, "Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak melihatnya?"

Salah satu siswa perempuan yang berambut merah melihat Sakura yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto, "Oh! Jangan-jangan karena kau berada dekat dengan Sakura!" tuduhnya.

Yang lainnya pun mengiyakan dan menyetujui pendapat teman mereka. "Iya benar! Pasti karena dia!"

Naruto agak kaget mereka menuduh Sakura sembarangan. Sudah jelas tadi tidak mungkin karena ulah Sakura kan?

Akhirnya Naruto berteriak "Aku tidak percaya itu!" Naruto meraih tangan Sakura, "Ayo Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura yang tadi hanya menyaksikan, kembali merasa seperti _dejavu_ saja. Rasanya, hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Sakura memperhatikan Naruto yang agak berantakan.

"Naruto, berhenti!"

Namun Naruto tetap saja diam menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menaiki tangga.

"Naruto, berhenti sebentar!" pinta Sakura lagi. Ia berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang ditarik oleh Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto berhenti dan menatap Sakura, namun tidak melepaskan genggamannya. "Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Mereka benar. Kau terjatuh dua kali karena aku." Ujar Sakura pelan. "Dan mungkin kau akan jatuh lagi nanti."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya "Bagiku itu tidak logis! Dari tadi kau di belakangku, mana mungkin kau yang melakukannya!"

Sakura menatap Naruto, "Itu memang benar, tapi justru karena kau dekat dengankulah, kau jadi sial begini!"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin sial lagi, menjauhlah dariku. Akau jamin kau tidak akan terjatuh atau hampir terkena bola seperti tadi lagi."

Naruto agak kesal juga, "Kukatakan satu hal yang sudah kau dengar. Aku tidak percaya itu!"

Sakura terpaku. Naruto memang tidak peka. "Kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi!" tuduhnya.

"Tentu aku sadar! Tapi satu yang kuyakini, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau aku tidak akan sial jika aku menjauh darimu!"

Mata Sakura melebar, ia tahu Naruto benar. Tapi apa yang dimaksudkannya itu berbeda. "Kau tidak mengerti maksudku Naruto, kau tidak bisa baca situasimu sekarang-"

"Justru karena itulah, kau harus menjelaskannya padaku, di atap, Sekarang!" potong Naruto cepat.

Sakura diam, Begitupun Naruto. Mereka saling bertatapan, nafas mereka agak terengah karena saling berkeras kepala tadi.

Tampaknya Sakura telah kalah dari perdebatan meraka kali ini. Ia menunduk, "Baiklah," gumamnya pelan.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, ia menarik kembali tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya menaiki tangga hingga sampai di pintu atap sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mengerti, Naruto?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto di samping kirinya.

Naruto diam sejenak, ia memandang lurus ke depan. "Tapi kalau dia dalangnya, kenapa tadi kita tidak melihatnya?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Sakura menerawang, "Tapi dulu, Ino sendirilah yang langsung melakukan hal seperti itu ke siapapun yang dekat denganku. Hanya saja, kini dia tidak menunjukkan dirinya terang-terangan. Karena ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, jadi aku yakin kalau ini adalah rencananya."

"Karena itu, kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu?" Naruto menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto berpikir, seandainya ia menjauhi Sakura, maka Sakura akan sendiri lagi, dan usaha Naruto jadi sia-sia saja. Tidak, ia tidak akan menyerah di sini! "Tidak, aku tidak akan menjauhimu cuma karena alasan itu! Aku tidak peduli jika aku akan terjatuh atau apapun yang membuatku merasa sial."

"Tapi kalau begitu, kau akan dikerjai terus olehnya! Aku tidak ingin kau-" Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Naruto diam menatap Sakura yang sepertinya mau menangis. "Apa kulaporkan saja pada Tsunade _Baa-chan_?"

Sakura tersentak "Tidak, jangan!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan sudah menindasmu secara tidak langsung."

"Mungkin ia memang sudah menindasku dan membuatku dijauhi. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa membenci dirinya," jujur Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar itu, "Baiklah, kalau kau tak ingin aku melaporkannya pada _Baa-chan_." Naruto memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah mengganjal pikirannya sejak awal. "_Ano, _bisa kau ceritakan kenapa Ino sampai membencimu seperti sekarang? Kudengar dari Sasuke, kalian dulu bersahabat."

Sakura mengerutkan alisya, "Aku tidak bisa mengakui kalau aku dan dia sekarang bukan sahabat, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menganggapnya sahabatku, meskipun ia membenciku." Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa ia begitu membenciku. Karena itu, aku belum bisa cerita apa-apa sekarang, maaf."

Naruto agak kecewa, tapi ia mengerti perasaan Sakura sekarang. "Maaf kalau aku menanyakan hal itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto...Terima kasih ya,"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih, karena kau mau menjadi temanku, aku senang. Tapi aku pun tidak ingin teman-teman yang kusayangi tersiksa karena aku. Mungkin kau tak peduli, tapi kumohon mengertilah aku yang tak sanggup untuk melihatmu dikerjai," terang Sakura perlahan sambil menatap lembut Naruto.

Naruto diam sejenak. Kalau sudah dengar seperti itu, rasanya tidak ada cara lain. "Baiklah, untuk sementara aku tidak akan menegurmu atau mengajakmu bicara jika di kelas. Tapi tidak di sini." Sakura mengernyit bingung.

Naruto menatap Sakura intens, "Aku akan selalu menemanimu, di sini. Maka ke sinilah jika kau kesepian. Saat itu, aku akan berusaha untuk ada di sini juga."

DEG

Mendengar itu, Sakura rasanya ingin menangis, ia begitu terharu. Sungguh, Naruto begitu baik padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar kalimat ajaib itu dalam hidupnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia balas kebaikan Naruto, selain ucapan yang entah sudah berapa kali ia lontarkan pada.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

DUKK DUKK DUKK

Latihan inti sudah selesai dan hampir seluruh anggota sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tetapi sang ketua masih saja terus berlatih dengan bola basketnya. Naruto yang hanya duduk memperhatikan sambil sedikit melamun akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Ia berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Sasuke menembak bola menuju ring dari tengah lapangan dan masuk. Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto, tak biasanya Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama selain '_Teme'. _"Bantuan apa?"

Tapi sepertinya perhatian Naruto teralih, ia menatap kagum ring yang baru saja dimasuki bola basket yang dilemparkan Sasuke, "Oh, _Three points_! Kau memang hebat ketua!" Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke beberapa kali.

"Oi, kau butuh bantuan apa dariku?" ulang Sasuke jengkel.

Naruto ingat lagi tujuannya menghampiri Sasuke. Ia menepuk jidatnya tanpa sadar, "Ah iya. Soal itu, semacam bantuan yang kubicarakan kemarin." Bantuan yang dimaksudkan Naruto adalah mengenai rencana penyatuan kelas yang dibicarakannya dengan Sasuke kemarin.

Sasuke mengerti bantuan apa yang dimaksud Naruto, "Hn. Katakan."

Naruto berpikir sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Begini, bisakah kau mendekati Ino, menjadi teman dekatnya, lalu mencari tahu alasan mengapa Ino begitu membenci Sakura secara tiba-tiba?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto heran dengan cepat. "Hah?"

Tampaknya Naruto salah pilih kata, "Ah, bukan seperti itu juga sih. Maksudku…"

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke cepat. Ia berlari mengambil bola yang baru saja masuk ring itu.

"Ekh? Kenapa?"

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak!"

Naruto merengut, "Katakan alasannya!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dari ujung lapangan,"Aku tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengannya semenjak aku menceramahinya dulu."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, ia agak heran dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan, mungkin ia menceramahi Ino sebagai kewajiban ketua kelas. Naruto kemudian berpikir lagi, "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Dengan Shikamaru saja," usul Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumah perempuan itu," tambah Sasuke. Ia lalu kembali men_dribble_ bola basket. Membiarkan Naruto menyerap perkataan Sasuke barusan.

**_*To Be Continued*_**

makasih banyak buat readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict yang makin lama merembet gajelas ini, dan juga makasih untuk mereview, memfave, dan memfollow fict ini, pokoknya kalian sungguh baik hati *lebay

balasan yang ga log in:

**Guest: **makasih udah review lagi, ia mereka di sini mulai dekat, tapi jadi banyak debat juga (ga konsisten nih). udah di update nih, revie lagi?

Ah ini sudah begitu larut, bahkan pagi. ngantuk udah 90%. ga perlu banyak omong dariku,  
maaf kalo masih banyak typo dan tanda penulisan yang salah yang membuat kalian tak nyaman baca.

berkenan review? bentuk apapun akan ku terima. sampai jumpa chapter depan~


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya! bisa update juga, setelah berbulan-bulan terlewati.. dan ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah kubuat (sebagai bentuk permohonan maafku atas keterlambatan update fict ini) dan ini special buat para readers yg menunggu, dan juga Alleth-chan! this is surprise for u! semoga ga bosan membacanya ya, yosh langsung saja..

* * *

**CLASS DREAM chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**pair: Sakura & Naruto**

**Warning: AU, very OOC, typos/misstypos, Dark Ino, more friendship, little romance, school life fict, kata yang membingungkan, ide pasaran, konflik yang terlalu ringan, dan kecerobohan lainnya**

**Summary: Naruto mencoba meminta tolong pada Shikamaru. "Aku tidak mau ikut campur,"/Ayah Sakura akan bertugas ke Suna. "JANGAN!"/Naruto tahu Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara mereka?"/"Matahari... terbenam?"/ ShikaxIno! "Kau juga menderita kan?_"_**

* * *

Langit telah berubah gelap, dihiasi bulan dan bintang saling bercengkerama di langit. Di dalam ruang kamar yang cukup luas, seorang pemuda sedang duduk bersila di ranjangnya, menggenggam sebuah kertas kecil di tangan kiri, dan ponsel di tangan kanannya. Ia sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus menelepon nomor yang tertera pada kertas kecil itu atau tidak usah. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian tampaknya pergulatan antar argumen dalam pikirannya usai sudah kala pemuda _blonde_ tersebut memilih menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya, ia telah memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang yang tertera di kertas itu. Ia menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya, menunggu jawaban panggilan.

"_Moshi moshi_?" sebuah suara yang sedikit serak terdengar di telinga pemuda itu.

"Halo, Shikamaru, ini aku Naruto," sapa pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu.

"_Naruto? Dari mana kau tahu nomorku?"_

"Dari Sasuke," jawab Naruto singkat. Ia memang masih terbilang baru di kelas, karena itu Naruto tidak mempunyai semua nomor teman-temannya baik yang cowok maupun yang cewek. Sasuke memberikan nomor ponsel Shikamaru saat pemuda _stoic_ itu menolak untuk membantu Naruto.

"_Ooh, ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini_?"

Dengan agak gugup Naruto merubah posisi menjadi berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar. "Maaf mengganggu, tapi ini penting. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"_Bantuanku_?"

Naruto mengangguk, padahal ia tahu Shikamaru tidak akan melihatnya. "Iya, maukah?"

"_Memangnya masalah apa_?"

"Masalah kelas, kau tahu kan?"

"_Apanya_?"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, "Masalah Sakura, dan juga Ino." Ya, mengenai masalah Sakura dan Ino itu pasti sudah tersebar di seluruh sekolah. Shikamaru yang bahkan sekelas itu tentu tahu akan hal ini.

"_Oh, soal itu_."

"Iya, mau membantuku tidak?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. Ia dan Shikamaru memang tidak terlalu dekat. Di kelas, Shikamaru suka tidur sendiri di kursinya, ia hanya sempat mengobrol dengan Shikamaru saat latihan basket saja, itupun tidak banyak. Setidaknya, belum.

Tak ada suara terdengar selama beberapa detik. "_Maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku tidak suka ikut campur masalah orang lain. Sangat merepotkan,_" tolak Shikamaru.

Naruto otomatis merubah posisi dari terbaring menjadi duduk. "Kumohon, Shikamaru. Cuma kau yang bisa membantuku." Tak ada suara yang membalas, Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Shikamaru?"

"_Baiklah, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tolong jangan hal yang merepotkan_."

Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Begini, rumahmu bersebelahan dengan rumah Ino, kan?"

"_Hm? Iya, lalu?_"

"Nah, aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk mencari tahu kenapa Ino bersikap—"

"_Oke, rasanya aku tahu yang kau maksudkan. Tapi, itu hal yang merepotkan. Itu juga masalah mereka, aku tidak mau ikut campur,_" potong Shikamaru cepat.

Naruto berdecak pelan. "Shikamaru, apakah kau tidak ingin kelas kita akur? Apa kau bisa tenang melihat teman sekelasmu yang bertengkar dan ditindas?"

"_Biasa saja_," jawabnya singkat.

Naruto mengurut pelipisnya, sedikit pusing. "Teganya kau Shikamaru, kumohon. Sekali ini saja… kau membantuku. Ini demi kelas, lagi pula kau wakil ketua kelas kan?"

Diam, tidak ada suara. Naruto mulai agak tidak sabaran dengan sikap Shikamaru yang bahkan agaknya lebih dingin daripada Sasuke. Padahal Naruto sering mendengar Shikamaru itu orang yang sedikit pemalas tapi pintar, bahkan jenius. Kalau ia jenius, seharusnya ia bisa diajak untuk bertindak kritis demi tercapainya sebuah kondisi yang ideal bukan?

"Kuharap kau mau melakukannya. Kalau tidak, entah aku bisa berpikir apa mengenaimu. Apa ya bahasanya, _individualism,_atau _ hedonism_. Ya, sebutan itu sangat cocok untukmu." Naruto mencoba memancing perhatian Shikamaru.

"_Sebenarnya, apa yang mau kau katakan?"_

Naruto tersenyum. '_Berhasil_!'. "Tidak banyak, aku hanya tidak habis pikir kalau kau tidak peduli dengan sekitarmu. Padahal tadinya aku pikir kau orang yang terbuka dan bisa diandalkan. Apalagi kau kan wakil ketua kelas, dan kupikir aku bisa berteman denganmu lebih dekat. Namun sepertinya kini aku mengerti kalau kau itu sangat—"

"_Oke, cukup. Kau cerewet sekali sih,_" potong Shikamaru lagi.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hah?"

"_Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Aku tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku masih punya hati. Yah, meskipun yang kau pinta itu akan sangat merepotkan_."

Mimik wajah Naruto seketika berubah cerah namun tetap agak ragu, ternyata Shikamaru ini senang bercanda dan menjahili orang lain ya? "Jadi, kau mau membantuku?"

"_Setidaknya, akan kucoba_. _Hanya mencari tahu saja kan?"_

Senyum Naruto mengembang. "Ya, terserah kau bagaimana caranya. Terima kasih banyak, Shikamaru!"

"_Tapi tunggu dulu,"_

Naruto yang tadi sudah senang-senangnya kembali terkejut dan was-was, jangan-jangan Shikamaru berubah pikiran lagi? Naruto tak bisa percaya, ternyata Shikamaru itu seseorang yang misterius ya—dalam artian tertentu pastinya. "Ada apa?"

"_Kenapa kau sangat peduli dengan hal yang seperti ini? Banyak teman-teman lain yang tidak peduli dan bahkan lebih suka berkelompok sendiri. Kau itu cukup...aneh, menurutku."_

Naruto spontan tertawa. Ternyata yang Shikamaru katakan bukanlah seperti yang ia kira sebelumnya, "Oh itu ya…"

"_Ya, kenapa kau berkeinginan seperti itu? Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?"_

Diam-diam Naruto menarik senyuman lembut. "Tidak ada maksud apapun, aku hanya berpikir pasti akan lebih menyenangkan bila kita bersama-sama di sekolah. Saling membantu dalam berbagai permasalahan, dan tiap ada acara kita bisa rayakan bersama-sama juga. Apalagi kita kan sekelas sampai tahun ajaran akhir nanti, kita bisa belajar bersama untuk menempuh ujian akhir dan kita harus lulus bersama. Memikirkan hal itu jika terjadi nanti, benar-benar menyenangkan bukan?"

"_Kau…"_

"Ya?"

"_Kau tahu, apa yang kau katakan memang terdengar sangat menggiurkan, tapi jika dilihat pada kondisi kelas kita sekarang, kurasa itu… sedikit sulit untuk dicapai, bahkan mungkin mustahil."_

Naruto menghela napasnya. "Memang, aku tahu itu, aku juga sadar aku tak mungkin bisa melakukannya sendiri, karena itu aku meminta bantuan Sasuke, juga dirimu dan rencananya anggota basket lain yang sekelas dengan kita juga akan kumintai tolong. Setidaknya, baru kalian. Aku juga ingin membuat mereka semua menyadari bahwa sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan," ujar Naruto menerawang.

"_Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu yang dulu? Setelah mendengar ceritamu barusan, aku jadi penasaran alasan kau pindah ke SMA Konoha."_

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya ragu, si Shikamaru ini orang yang benar-benar peka terhadap sesuatu ya. Naruto jadi berpikir Shikamaru pasti akan sukses jika ia menjadi seorang jurnalis atau investigator polisi. _"_Itu… tidak, sekolahku yang lama tidak dapat diharapkan lagi, karena itu aku pindah, dan aku memilih SMA Konoha karena ada Tsunade_-Baachan_ tentu saja, hahaha…"

.

.

.

_Klik—_Naruto mengakhiri sambungan telepon ponselnya dengan ponsel Shikamaru. Ia menghela napasnya, lalu meregangkan otot-otonya. Ternyata hanya duduk dan berbicara di telepon saja membuat tulang sendinya kaku semua. Baiklah, Shikamaru telah bersedia membantunya, masalahnya sekarang adalah saat ini ia tidak bisa mendekati Sakura di kelas.

Naruto kembali menghempaskan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya. Menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar, menyipitkan matanya saat menatap intens satu-satunya sumber penerangan dalam ruangannya itu, hingga matanya tak cukup kuat untuk terus menatap lampu yang membuat matanya sakit dan akhirnya terpejam, walau otaknya tetap bekerja memikirkan seorang gadis bersurai senada dengan bunga sakura.

Haruno Sakura… entah mengapa Naruto selalu kepikiran akan gadis itu, bukan maksud apa-apa, awalnya Naruto hanya merasa bahwa Sakura mirip seperti dirinya saat masih di sekolah lamanya. Karena itu, ia tidak ingin melihat siapapun yang sendirian—terutama sekarang pada gadis musim semi itu. Namun, setelah Sakura memintanya untuk tidak mendekatinya saat di kelas, jujur saja, Naruto sangat tidak suka dengan gagasan itu. Perasaan yang tiba-tiba bergejolak ini, sebuah perasaan yang ingin selalu berada di sisi gadis itu, menemaninya agar tidak sendirian. Naruto pun sadar, berada di sisi gadis itu juga sangat menenangkan hatinya. Sebenarnya hingga saat ini ia masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Apakah ia menyukai gadis itu seperti yang Sasuke katakan? Rasanya bukan, sepertinya ini hanya karena ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, tapi... mungkinkah?

Akh, lupakan hal itu dulu… masalahnya sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sepertinya ia butuh kerjasama teman-teman yang lain.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya asal. "Ya ampun, padahal ini masih langkah awal, belum juga aku mengajak Sakura untuk bermain dengan teman-temanku, tapi malah langsung disuruh menjauh," gumamnya gusar. Memang di luar dugaan Naruto, tapi itu takkan melunturkan keteguhan hatinya. Pasti ada cara lain. Ya, ia yakin itu.

.

.

-CLASS DREAM-

.

.

Matahari masih terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan dirinya saat ini, namun sang gadis bersurai merah muda sudah berpakaian sekolah lengkap dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan ayahnya.

Sakura meletakkan piring terakhir saat ayahnya masuk ke ruang makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan yang cukup besar.

"Selamat pagi, _Tou-san_. Kebetulan sekali, sarapan sudah selesai kusiapkan," sapa Sakura sembari duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

Ayahnya kemudian tersenyum "Maaf ya, setiap _Tou-san_ di rumah kau harus melakukan ini."

Sakura mengambilkan nasi untuk ayahnya. "Bukankah sudah seharusnya? Lagi pula, aku ingin _Tou-san_ mencoba masakanku ini, siapa lagi yang mencoba kalau bukan _Tou-san_?" Sakura berbicara tanpa menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang dikatakannya. Sakura memberikan mangkuk nasi kepada ayahnya.

"Lho, bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Kizashi, saat menerima mangkuk nasi tersebut.

Ah iya, Sakura berusaha mengulum senyum sebagus mungkin, meskipun akhirnya terkesan aneh. "Ya, mereka juga." Semoga ayahnya tidak melihat keganjalan dalam senyumnya.

Kizashi tersenyum senang "Baguslah, sering-seringlah ajak mereka menginap," sarannya. Membuat Sakura mendengus tertawa dengan waktu yang begitu singkat. Syukurlah ayahnya tidak menyadarinya.

Mereka sarapan dengan tenang. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa ayahnya bertingkah aneh, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dan itu membuat Sakura agak gelisah dan khawatir, tiba-tiba perasaan kaku muncul dalam acara sarapan pagi itu.

Kizashi yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya, menatap Sakura dengan ragu. "Sakura…"

Sakura yang sedang meminum susu ikut menatap ayahnya lalu cepat-cepat menaruh gelas susu yang tinggal setengah isinya di atas meja. "Iya, _Tou-san_?"

Kizashi menatap Sakura lesu. "Maafkan _Tou-san_, hingga tiga hari ke depan _Tou-san_ harus pergi ke luar kota."

Sakura terkesiap sedetik, kemudian ia berusaha untuk meredakan kekagetannya dengan mengerjap sekali, dua kali. "Apa _Tou-san _akan melakukan _live report_?"

Kizashi mengangguk. "Ya, _Tou-san_ dapat tugas untuk melakukan _live report_ di acara kesenian di Suna."

Mata Sakura membulat, Suna katanya?

"Suna?" ulang Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Kizashi mengangguk, "Maafkan _Tou-san_, _Tou-san_ tidak bisa menolak."

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dengan cepat, membuat Kizashi menahan napas kaget. "JANGAN!" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi, ia tidak mau siapapun yang disayanginya pergi ke Suna.

Pandangan Kizashi melembut, "Sakura..."

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Jangan ke sana, _Tou-san_." Pinta Sakura dengan suara yang tiba-tiba menjadi agak serak.

"Tapi _Tou-san_ harus, ini pekerjaan—"

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan _Tou-san_! Kumohon, jangan ke Suna… di sana berbahaya." Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, pandangannya buram.

Kizashi mengerti yang dirasakan Sakura, Kizashi tersenyum menenangkan berusaha menghilangkan keraguan dari putri kesayangan satu-satunya itu. "_Tou-san_ akan berhati-hati di sana, lagipula acaranya diselenggarakan di pusat kota kok."

"Tapi bagiku tetap saja berbahaya," Sakura terus berusaha mencegah ayahnya untuk pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Tou-san_ akan memperhatikan dan memastikan bahwa semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja." ujar Kizashi kembali meyakinkan Sakura, dan sepertinya ia berhasil, setelah melihat Sakura tidak lagi membantah perkataannya untuk jangan pergi dan hanya diam.

Sebisa mungkin Sakura tidak ingin ayahnya pergi, ia tidak ingin siapapun yang disayanginya pergi ke Suna. Ia trauma dengan kota itu. Suna memang merupakan daerah yang lebih modern dari Konoha tapi juga lebih indah, dan banyak sekali tempat-tempat menyenangkan yang bisa didatangi. Namun, di sana pula lah ia kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Ia tahu, tak seharusnya kenangan buruk itu terus menghantui dirinya. Tapi tetap saja, tak bisa ia menyingkirkan segalanya dengan mudah.

Ibu, dan Sai... Sakura telah kehilangan kedua orang itu di kota Suna, dihadapannya. Karena kesalahannya. Sampai saat ini ia masih menyesal. Ia sungguh menyesal. Dan merasa bersalah dengan semua yang telah terjadi.

"Tapi…"

"_Tou-san_ mengerti apa yang kamu khawatirkan, tetapi _Tou-san_ harap kamu bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiranmu yang berlebihan itu, dan janganlah merasa bersalah, tiada siapapun yang bersalah. Kamu hanya perlu menerimanya."

Sakura seperti tergidik. Ayahnya tepat sekali. Bagaimana bisa?

"Jangan buat _Kaa-san_ khawatir padamu, biarkanlah ia tenang di sana."

Air mata Sakura yang keluar semakin banyak, diiringi isakan kecil. Ia baru menyadari, betapa tegarnya ayahnya itu menghadapi kehidupan yang menyakitkan ini. Kehilangan seorang yang terkasih, dan harus membesarkan anak gadisnya seorang diri. Kalau saja Sakura yang menjadi ayahnya, mungkin ia takkan bisa bertahan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan dan isakan, Sakura merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Dan juga Sakura baru sadar, memang ayahnya akan pergi ke Suna, tapi tanpa dirinya. Mungkin kalau tanpa Sakura, maka ayahnya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, sejak Ino mengatakan ia adalah 'teman sial', sedikit banyak ia jadi terpengaruh dan akhirnya berpikiran sama bahwa memang seperti itulah ia, pembawa sial.

Ah, tapi mengapa ia tidak merasa begitu jika bersama Naruto? ia merasa... terlindungi oleh pemuda itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya yang basah. Ia menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku percaya _Tou-san_ akan baik-baik saja. Selamat bekerja ya _Tou-san_. Tidak usah khawatir mengenaiku—" Sakura mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan susah payah.

"—dan cepatlah pulang, aku akan menunggu _Tou-san _pulang."

.

.

.

.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Sakura diantar Ayahnya pagi sekali dan saat ini, gadis bermahkota sewarna bunga sakura itu sedang duduk menunggu matahari terbit di atap sekolah. Pandangannya lurus ke arah langit, namun iris hijau matanya terlihat kosong. Perlahan, ia mengambil ponsel miliknya lalu mencari nomor kontak seseorang,

_Namikaze Naruto_

Sakura terus menatap nama kontak yang tertera di ponselnya. Ia teringat kembali saat kemarin Naruto memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Sakura.

_Naruto menatap Sakura intens, "Aku akan selalu menemanimu, di sini. Maka ke sinilah jika kau kesepian. Saat itu, aku akan berusaha untuk ada di sini juga."_

_Mendengar itu, Sakura rasanya ingin menangis, ia begitu terharu. Sungguh, Naruto begitu baik padanya. Tak ada yang bisa ia balas kebaikan Naruto, selain ucapan yang entah sudah berapa kali ia lontarkan padanya._

"_Terima kasih, Naruto."_

"_Tidak masalah.. Oiya, Sakura-chan,"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Pinjam ponselmu."_

"_Ehh, untuk apa?" meskipun Naruto tidak menjawab, Sakura tetap memberikan ponselnya pada pemuda itu. Naruto mengetik sesuatu di ponsel milik Sakura._

"_Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu. Ada rapat anggota klub basket untuk pertandingan bulan depan. Ini alamat email dan nomor ponselku, kalau kau merasa kesepian dan butuh teman bicara, telepon aku atau kirim pesan padaku ya, aku pasti akan datang ke sini, secepatnya!"_ _pamit Naruto, sambil mengembalikan ponsel Sakura._

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, ingin sekali ia menelepon pemuda itu, tapi rasanya ia takut mengganggu aktivitasnya. Naruto pasti sedang latihan pagi, seperti biasa. Akhirnya Sakura menutup kembali flip ponselnya, tidak jadi menelepon Naruto. Pemuda jabrik itu sudah begitu baik padanya, dan ia tidak ingin terlalu bergantung dan selalu merepotkan pemuda itu.

Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir kembali, Sakura kembali membuka flip ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu sambil mengeluarkan senyum kecil.

.

.

.

_DUKK DUKK DUKK_

Seorang pemuda cukup jangkung dengan tubuh tan atletisnya yang dibalut pakaian training hitam oranye berdiri di tengah lapangan bola basket untuk kesekian kalinya. Men-_dribble_ bola sambil terus berusaha berkonsentrasi. Di pinggir lapangan, sepasang mata yang tajam terus memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu berusaha fokus, bergonta-ganti direksi dari bola ke arah ring seakan sedang menerka-nerka akankah bola itu akan masuk ke dalam ring jika dilemparkan sekarang ataukah tidak. Ia melakukan _dribble_ terakhir dan mengangkat bola, melompat dan melemparkan bola tersebut menuju ring dan,

_DRAKKK! _

Gagal masuk— lagi.

"Akh, sedikit lagi bisa masuk tuh!" teriaknya frustasi. Bola yang dilemparnya barusan mengenai papan di atas ring, hampir mengenai ring—tapi bukan hampir masuk ke ring. Seseorang diam-diam menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Sial, susah sekali melakukan _three points_!" keluh pemuda itu, Namikaze Naruto. Sambil berjalan pelan ke arah tas miliknya di sebelah seorang pemuda lainnya yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Ia lalu menghempaskan diri duduk di sebelah pemuda itu, mengambil botol air minum dari dalam tasnya dan meminumnya.

"Kau masih kaku dan terlalu terburu-buru. Tenagamu memang sudah bagus tapi kontrolnya masih payah."

Naruto meneguk air cepat, lalu mengerling sengit ke arah samping kiri di atasnya. "Aku tahu itu,_ Teme._"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak memperbaikinya?"

Naruto mendelik, "Aku juga sudah berusaha ketua Sasuke _Teme_!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menyeringai. "Kau memang tidak terlalu berbakat, dan kau tidak akan bisa menandingiku."

Naruto memicingkan matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya cepat. "Ya, teruslah maki aku sesukamu."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, ia menoleh ke bawah samping kanannya di mana Naruto duduk. Tidak biasanya Naruto tidak membalas ejekannya itu dan malah pasrah dimaki terus, ada apa dengannya? "Ada apa?"

Naruto menatap kosong ke arah lapangan. "Tidak ada." Sasuke terus menatap Naruto yang diam saja. Tumben, ia jadi agak pendiam hari ini. Sasuke tahu Naruto berbohong, namun Sasuke memilih diam saja dan tidak bertanya apapun lagi pada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto sendiri sejak tadi tidak bisa fokus untuk mencetak bola _three points_ yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke— yang sebenarnya Naruto sendirilah yang meminta sahabat plus rivalnya itu untuk mengajarinya— tapi meskipun ia sudah berusaha hingga ia begitu lelah begini, tetap saja belum ada satupun bola yang masuk. Jujur saja, saat ini Naruto kepikiran lagi dengan Sakura. Bagaimana gadis itu sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Saat ini ia pasti sendirian di atap melihat pamandangan pagi Konoha. Naruto ingin menemani gadis itu, tapi ia terlanjur meminta Sasuke untuk berlatih bersamanya pagi ini. Ia tak bisa seenaknya saja pergi dan membuat Sasuke nanti merajuk.

_Rrrrt—_

Naruto berjengit pelan karena sesuatu bergetar dari saku celana _training_nya. Ia keluarkan ponselnya, ada pesan _e-mail_ masuk, ia lalu membuka pesan _e-mail_ tersebut.

_From:HaruNoSakura .jp  
To: You (NamikazeNarutottebayo .jp)  
Subject: Selamat Pagi!_

_Ohayou, Naruto! Kau pasti sedang latihan pagi, jadi fokuslah!  
Kau tahu? Tadi pagi ayahku pergi kerja ke luar kota, aku jadi sendiri lagi deh di rumah. Tapi jangan khawatir soal aku, aku hanya ingin mengabarkan hal ini dan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kau tetaplah latihan dan jangan ke atap dulu! Kalau tidak aku akan memukulmu! GANBATTE ne~… -Sakura-_

_-END-_

Naruto tersenyum menatap ponselnya. Kekhawatirannya hilang begitu saja berkat kalimat tidak langsung yang Sakura katakan ini, tidak terlalu singkat tapi juga tidak terlalu panjang. Setidaknya ia pun menyadari betapa semua hal yang menyangkut Sakura akan berefek yang begitu besar pada dirinya, seperti sekarang ini.

Detik selanjutnya wajahnya kembali murung melihat kembali kalimat yang diceritakan Sakura. Naruto bisa merasakan tiap kali Sakura bercerita, Naruto tahu gadis itu begitu menyayangi ayahnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kebahagiaan kecil Sakura kembali terambil dan kini gadis itu pasti lebih merasa kesepian.

"_Dobe_, mau lanjutkan atau tidak?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Ia lupa bahwa ada Sasuke di sampingnya. "Aa, tunggu sebentar." Naruto kembali berpikir, ia ingin menyusul Sakura, tapi kalau dilihat dari kalimat ancaman Sakura yang akan memukulnya jika sekarang ia menyusulnya ke atap membuatnya jadi sedikit ragu.

"_Dobe_, aku tidak punya waktu banyak,"

"Ck, baiklah..." yah sepertinya ia harus fokus berlatih dulu. Jarang-jarang Sasuke mau mengajarinya apalagi masalah basket, biasanya Sasuke menolak dengan menyuruh Naruto belajar sendiri. Maka dari itu, Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan kesempatan ini lari begitu saja. Lagi pula, Naruto sudah mendapatkan ide bagus untuk mengejutkan Sakura.

Naruto berdiri dengan semangat. "OKE, _TEME_! kita duel satu banding satu dahulu! Aku ingin melatih kecepatan gerakanku. Lalu setelah itu, kita lanjutkan lagi latihan _three points_ nya ya!"

.

.

-CLASS DREAM-

.

.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, tidak akan lama lagi matahari yang menerangi seluruh permukaan bumi akan turun pada peraduannya. Seperti biasa, sepasang sahabat selalu pulang bersama setelah latihan dengan anggota klub basket lainnya untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi tim lawan dalam pertandingan yang semakin dekat.

"Bagaimana perkembangan rencanamu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan. Sedikit heran mengapa bocah ramai itu banyak diamnya hari ini.

"Sedikit masalah." jawab Naruto pendek. Yah, pada akhirnya sampai pulang sekolah pun Naruto tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Sakura.

Sebenarnya dari awal Sasuke menceritakan mengenai Sakura dan Ino, Naruto memiliki banyak pertanyaan pada sahabat dinginnya ini, namun ia tetap menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hingga waktu yang tepat. Mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya. Ya, semoga saja.

"Sasuke, kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau pernah dekat dengan Sakura dan Ino, kau juga pernah bilang tidak berbicara pada Ino lagi setelah kau menceramahinya, apakah maksud kau menceramahinya itu setelah Ino melakukan hal buruk pada Sakura?"

"Aku tidak perlu ceritakan padamu." jawab Sasuke begitu cepat.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataan temannya dan terus bertanya. "Kalau benar begitu, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Mengapa sekarang aku tidak pernah melihatmu berbicara padanya?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin menceritakannya padamu." Nada suara Sasuke sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan. "_Teme_…"

Mungkin memang mereka pernah ada masalah. Tapi apa? Dan mengapa? Naruto berpikir cepat. Aha! Ia mendapatkan ide yang bagus. Cepat-cepat ia menyusul Sasuke yang sudah beberapa meter mendahuluinya.

"_Teme_, kau tahu rumah Sakura di mana?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke spontan. Dan terdengar ketus di pendengaran Naruto.

Wajah Naruto mengerut, "Bohong ah! Kau pasti tahu! Aku kan hanya bertanya, tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya."

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tidak kesal lagi. Ia menghela nafasnya, "Tidak jauh dari tempat kita sekarang," jawabnya pelan.

Naruto jadi antusias kembali. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke."Oke, tunjukkan arahnya padaku! Ke arah mana?"

Sasuke bergidik ketika tangannya ditarik-tarik. Ia menatap Naruto sengit. "Kau… lepaskan!"

Sementara Naruto tampak tidak peduli dengan perubahan _mood_ sahabatnya itu. "Akan kulepaskan setelah kau tunjukkan arahnya."

Sasuke berdecak lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke suatu belokan jalan tak jauh dari tempat ia dan Naruto sekarang berdiri. "Rumahnya di ujung jalan sana."

"Oh, oke! Kalau begitu, ayo antarkan aku!" Naruto menarik Sasuke menuju belokan jalan yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Lepaskan! Jangan tarik aku!"

"Tapi jangan kabur lho! Nanti kau kucap sebagai pengecut!" ancam Naruto lalu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke diam tidak peduli dan terus berjalan memandu Naruto. Ia sudah malas meladeni cowok berisik di sampingnya. Lebih cepat ia antarkan orang aneh ini ke rumah Sakura, lebih cepat ia bisa berpisah dari orang ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke berhenti berjalan. "Rumah yang bercat putih itu rumahnya." Ia menunjuk ke rumah yang kira-kira 10 meter dari letak mereka berdiri.

Naruto memperHatikan rumah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. "Ooh itu rumah Sakura? Besar juga," ucap Naruto kagum. Sakura ada di rumah tidak ya? Apa benar hanya dia dan ayahnya saja yang tinggal di rumah sebesar itu? Naruto agak ragu.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang." Sasuke segera berbalik.

Mendengar itu, Naruto otomatis menarik lengan Sasuke lagi, mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Weeeitz, kau tidak boleh pulang _Teme_, temani aku ke sana."

Sasuke melotot pada Naruto. Ia pikir ia hanya akan menunjukkan rumah Sakura saja padanya. Ternyata Naruto mengerjainya ya? "Tidak mau."

Naruto terus menarik lengan Sasuke. "Ayolah _Temeee.._!"

Dengan kasar Sasuke menarik tangannya hingga akhirnya lepas sementara Naruto jatuh terduduk, wajahnya begitu kesal. "Kubilang tidak, Naruto!" Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto hanya diam saja pada posisinya yang baru saja terjatuh. Ia begitu terkejut, Sasuke belum pernah sekesal itu padanya. Ia menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Setelah melihat reaksi-reaksi Sasuke tadi, Naruto akhirnya dapat memastikan memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Sasuke dengan Sakura. Tapi… "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?"

Mungkinkah Sasuke membenci Sakura? Mengapa? Pikir Naruto heran.

.

.

-CLASS DREAM-

.

.

_Ting tong_

Saat ini, Sakura yang sedang memasak untuk makan malamnya sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara bel pintu rumah berdering. Siapa yang datang? Jarang sekali ada yang bertamu ke rumahnya. Dengan penasaran sambil menerka-nerka siapa yang datang, Sakura segera menuju pintu depan rumah.

_Ting tong_

"Sebentar!" Sakura segera membuka pintu rumahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Namikaze Naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

"Naruto?!" Wajah Sakura saat ini benar-benar lucu, karena melongo melihat siapa yang tak disangka-sangka telah datang ke rumahnya.

Orang yang dipanggil Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya dan kemudian menyapa sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Hai."

Sakura masih terkejut. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali dua kali. "B-Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?" Tanya Sakura _to the point _tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Itu tidak penting. Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura terperangah karena masih sedikit kaget. "Ah, Tidak juga. Aku sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Ada apa kau ke sini?"

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Naruto tersenyum. "Aku ke sini untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Sakura kembali dikejutkan oleh pemuda_ blonde_ ini. "Suatu tempat?"

Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit terburu-buru, dan itu disadari oleh Sakura.

Sakura terdiam di ambang pintu, tangannya terasa begitu gatal untuk menggaruk bagian rambut sampingnya. "Mm.. Tapi ini sudah hampir malam."

Naruto menambahkan dengan cepat, "Tidak jauh, hanya sebentar saja kok, ya?"

Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk agak ragu. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku matikan api di kompor dulu." Sakura mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. "Ayo masuk dulu."

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak usah, aku menunggu di sini saja."

"Eh? Baiklah kalau begitu, tunggu ya."

"Oke," sambar Naruto setuju, namun sedetik kemudian ia menambahkan ketika Sakura telah berbalik dan membiarkan pintu terbuka. "Cepat sedikit ya!"

Dan akhirnya Naruto pun menunggu. Ia kemudian melihat jam tangan_ Sport_ hitamnya, sejak tadi ia memang tampak terburu-buru. Sebenarnya, apa yang direncanakan oleh pemuda itu?

Sementara Sakura yang berjalan menuju dapur terheran-heran sendiri.

"Sebenarnya dia mau ke mana sih?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia segera mematikan api di kompor yang ia guanakan membuat sup. Dan segera membuka celemek yang ia pakai dan menggantungkannya di samping lemari es dekat meja makan. Ia kemudian berlari ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tas.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu rumahku coba?" tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri. Yah, meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana pemuda itu mengetahui alamat rumahnya, ia tetap senang bisa bertemu dan bicara dengan Naruto. Apalagi diajak ke suatu tempat. Sakura diam-diam tersenyum sendiri. Ia jadi benar-benar merasa tidak sabar dan dengan cepat memebereskan dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto yang sedang menunggu dan membelakangi pintu mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan di atas lantai kayu dari arah belakangnya. Ia segera menoleh, dihadapannya Sakura telah selesai bersiap-siap, meskipun ia hanya melepas celemeknya saja yang sebelumnya ia pakai saat membuka pintu. Serta tas selempang ukuran sedang bergantung di bahunya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sakura segera menutup dan mengunci pintunya sementara Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura beberapa meter darinya, menunggu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis tersebut, dan berusaha menahan senyum. Ia baru sadar bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sakura dengan tidak menggunakan seragam. Dan itu cukup…manis.

Setelah selesai mengunci pintu Sakura segera berjalan menghampiri pemuda beriris _sapphire_ tersebut.

"Baiklah, Ayo!" ajak Naruto dengan senang. Berjalan di samping gadis tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana, Naruto?"

"Jalan-jalan." Jawab Naruto, pendek. Tapi tak menghilangkan senyuman darinya.

Mendengar jawaban pendek itu Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Ya aku juga tahu sekarang kita sedang jalan-jalan, tapi ke mana tujuannya?"

"Ya, pokoknya lihat saja nanti." kata Naruto sok misterius membuat Sakura memasang wajah penasaran.

.

.

-CLASS DREAM-

.

.

Shikamaru baru pulang dari latihan basket sore itu. Kamarnya begitu gelap dan gorden serta pintu jendela kamarnya masih terbuka. Ia segera meletakkan tasnya di atas ranjang tidurnya dan ingin berganti baju. Saat ia berjalan menuju lemari tiba-tiba matanya menangkap siluet seseorang dari arah jendela. Shikamaru segera mendekati jendela tersebut, melihat seseorang di kamar seberang sana.

Yamanaka Ino.

Biasanya Shikamaru tak peduli kalau tak sengaja melihat tetangganya itu dari kamarnya ini, berhubung kamar mereka berseberangan sudah lebih dari 5 tahun lamanya. Tapi karena kesepakatannya dengan si anak baru Namikaze itu dan ia menyetujui untuk membantunya mencari informasi mengenai seseorang yang ditatapnya sekarang, ia jadi harus melakukan tindakan merepotkan untuk peduli apapun yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu.

Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya. Jarak antar mereka hanya sekitar kurang dari 5 meter. Dan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Ino yang berdiri menunduk membelakanginya, entah apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Mungkin sedang makan sesuatu? Tapi tidak mungkin, berdoa? Mungkin saja.

Berbagai pikiran spekulasinya terhenti segera setelah Ino menggeser posisinya menjadi menghadap ke arah timurnya Shikamaru. Sekarang jelaslah bahwa gadis itu sedang menggenggam sebuah benda. Mata Shikamaru menyipit memperhatikan benda yang digenggam. Benda itu…

Sebuah pigura foto?

Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya lagi. Kira-kira foto siapa yang dilihatnya? Shikamaru semakin bertanya-tanya lagi kala gadis itu melakukan gerakan seperti menghapus sesuatau dari matanya, menangiskah? Shikamaru jadi semakin penasaran juga, ia agak bergeser ke kiri dan berusaha mengintip foto apa yang dilihat Ino. Ah, hanya terlihat setengah bagian potret Ino-nya saja.

"Ck merepotkan." Belum puas, Shikamaru segera menarik kursi meja belajarnya ke dekat jendela dan segera menaikinya masih berusaha untuk melihat foto apa yang dilihat Ino. Hei shikamaru, apa kau lupa dengan apa yang kau katakan pada Naruto kalau kau tidak ingin ikut campur urusan orang karena akan merepotkan?

'S_edikit_ _lagi… sedikit lagi…_' Shikamaru semakin mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat foto tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa kehilangan keseimbangan dan…

_GUBRAKKK_

"Aduduh.." raung Shikamaru pelan. Bangku yang dinaikinya tadi terbalik dan sukses membuatnya terjatuh hingga ke lantai. "Ah, bangku sialan."

Shikamaru kemudian berusaha berdiri, dan betapa mengejutkannya, tepat saat ia berdiri tatapannya bertemu dengan Ino. Gerakannya terhenti dan matanya melebar seketika.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Shikamaru seakan tidak mendengar suara apapun kecuali dentingan detik jam dinding di kamarnya. Waktu serasa begitu berjalan lambat. Mereka hanya saling diam bertatapan, sama-sama terdiam karena terkejut.

'_Mendokusei! Ini sangat memalukan._' Gumam Shikamaru dalam hati, ia merasa tampak begitu bodoh di depan si Yamanaka itu. Tapi tak sengaja pula, pigura foto yang digenggam Ino terbuka dan terlihat begitu jelas bagi Shikamaru, inilah kesempatannya! Segera ia menatap pigura foto tersebut dan tanpa diduga, pemuda itu tampak lebih terkejut lagi.

Ino yang tadinya terkejut karena mendengar suara gedebug keras dari arah rumah tetangganya, kemudian menyadari tatapan pemuda tersebut. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke benda yang ada digenggamannya dan segera mengerti situasi. Segera Ino memasang wajah kesal pada pemuda itu dan langsung menutup gorden kamarnya yang berwarna ungu tua. Meninggalkan Shikamaru sendiri yang kembali tersentak kala Ino menutup gorden kamarnya dengan kasar.

Shikamaru tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Benar, ia tak mungkin salah akan penglihatannya. Seseorang yang bersurai merah muda bersama dengan Ino dalam pigura foto itu...

Haruno Sakura.

Diam-diam dalam kesunyian sore hari, Shikamaru menyeringai kecil. Tampaknya ia kini mengetahui satu rahasia dari seorang Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

-CLASS DREAM-

.

.

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Naruto mengajaknya ke hutan di atas sebuah bukit. Ia tahu bukit ini, dan memang tak jauh dari rumahnya karena bukit ini dapat terlihat dari jendela kamarnya, tetapi jujur saja ia belum pernah ke tempat ini. Beberapa sisi hutan yang lebat akan pohon mulai menggelap, sementara jalan setapak yang dilewatinya kini masih cukup terang dengan pantulan cahaya matahari sore. Sakura menatap punggung Naruto yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan berjalan sekitar 1 meter di depannya.

"Naruto, sebenarnya kau mau membawaku ke mana? Ini sudah hampir malam tahu," ucap Sakura membuka suara. Tampak kekhawatiran tersirat di wajahnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Sakura-_chan_," jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh sambil terus melangkah.

Sakura merasa sedikit kesal, "Tapi Naruto—"

"Aku jamin, kau tidak akan menyesal," potong Naruto yakin, menoleh menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum.

Mendengar Naruto berbicara begitu, Sakura akhirnya menelan ludahnya, mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mempercayai pemuda itu.

"Lebih baik kita bergegas, ayo!" ajak Naruto lagi, antusias.

Waktu serasa begitu lama berjalan bagi Sakura. Deretan pohon yang sedikit menanjak ini tak ada habis-habisnya. Sakura berjalan sambil terengah, ia sedikit merasa lelah. Namun ia sadar, jalanan yang ia lewati sekarang sudah mendatar, dan Sakura tersedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang membuatnya silau, ia tahu, ia akan segera melewati ujung hutan ini. Naruto yang tadinya di depannya mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura. "Sudah sampai, Sakura-_chan_!"serunya girang. Menggenggam satu tangan Sakura dan menariknya untuk berjalan lebih cepat, "Ayo!"

Sementara Sakura membelalak melihat tangannya yang digenggam Naruto, tetapi ia tidak juga berkomentar apapun.

Benarlah, Sakura. Kini di hadapannya, tampak lapangan rumput yang tidak terlalu luas tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Naruto juga berhenti dan melepaskan genggamannya. Membiarkan Sakura menelusuri seluruh pemandangan lapangan ini.

Sakura masih diam, melihat ke sekeliling. Hanya ada rumput-rumput dan sebuah potongan kayu pohon lapuk yang terbaring dekat ujung lapangan rumput itu di depan Sakura, dan itu adalah ujung tebing. Mata Sakura membulat. "Naruto, ini kan… tebing?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "Iya, kau tak menyangka kan? Di balik hutan yang lebat tadi ada tempat kecil seperti ini. Aku juga tahu mengenai tempat ini dari pamanku. Katanya ini tempat rahasianya kalau sedang ingin sendiri. Dan Sakura-chan, Di ujung sana ada kayu lapuk, kita bisa duduk di sana." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju potongan kayu tersebut.

Sejenak Sakura tetap diam di tempat, kemudian dengan perlahan— dan sangat ragu— ia mengikuti Naruto mendekat ke ujung tebing.

Sementara Naruto sudah dengan nyaman duduk di atas kayu itu, Sakura bukannya ikut duduk tapi melihat ke bawah tebing. Di bawah sana, tidak terlalu dalam dan terdapat pohon-pohon semak juga gundukan tanah, dan juga gelap. Hal itu terlihat seperti jurang bagi Sakura. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba sedikit gemetar, ia lalu merasa sesak. Sakura segera berbalik menjauh dari ujung tebing dan menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Naruto, ia merasakan keganjalan pada tingkah Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura berbalik kembali menatap Naruto. Tersenyum getir, "Maaf, aku… sedikit takut pada ketinggian."

Naruto diam keheranan,"Benarkah?" Naruto berpikir, bukankah tiap hari Sakura selalu di atap sekolah dengan ketinggian 3 lantai? Mana mungkin ia takut akan ketinggian?

Sakura mengangguk ragu. Naruto memperhatikan Sakura, memang ia tampak begitu ketakutan. Mungkin hal itu benar kalau Sakura takut akan ketinggian, apalagi di ujung tebing tanpa pagar pembatas seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Naruto beranjak dari kayu pohon dan menghampiri Sakura di tengah lapangan rumput, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Duduklah Sakura-_chan_, sudah saatnya."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian ikut duduk, "Saatnya apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran menatap Naruto.

Naruto balas menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut. "Kau tidak menyadarinya? Lihatlah itu!" pemuda itu menunjuk lurus ke depan.

Sakura ikut menatap apa yang ditunjuk Naruto. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat dan tak berkedip, ia baru sadar apa yang dihadapannya kini, "Matahari… terbenam?"

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan?"

Sakura tak tahu harus bilang apa, ia tak sadar, sungguh! Ketakutannya tadi hampir seluruhnya membutakannya pada hal-hal yang seharusnya ia sadari sejak tadi, apalagi tempat terbuka ini disinari penuh dengan cahaya matahari. Tangannya terangkat sendiri menutupi mulutnya, Ia benar-benar takjub. Matahari terbenam ternyata terlihat lebih indah dari matahari terbit. Gradasi cahaya di langit yang semakin lama semakin menggelap mendatangkan sensasinya tersendiri. Tidak seperti saat melihat matahari terbit yang semakin tinggi semakin membuat silau, justru di detik-detik matahari akan tenggelam ia bisa melihat sepertiga matahari yang berwarna oranye itu dengan begitu jelas. Dan seiring dengan langit yang hampir seluruhnya gelap, hal yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, lampu-lampu jalanan dan dari rumah-rumah bawah sana mulai dinyalakan. Indah, sungguh indah!

Sakura tak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum, terharu, ia menoleh manatap Naruto "Selama ini, Naruto! Selama aku hidup! Aku baru sadar, apa yang dihadapanku ini seribu kali lebih indah dari apapun, bahkan lebih indah dari matahari terbit yang merupakan favoritku!" Sakura tak ayal tertawa sementara Naruto tersenyum lebar memperhatikan Sakura. Ia malah lebih senang lagi, karena sekarang Sakura sudah baik-baik saja. Padahal, tadi ia sempat khawatir dengan Sakura yang begitu ketakutan.

Sambil terus tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa Naruto kembali menghadap langit yang sudah berganti gelap, ia bersyukur bahwa ia tetap sukses membuat kejutan bagi Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei, Naruto! Aku tak merasa di sini gelap, pasti karena lampu-lampu di bawah sana ya!" seru Sakura girang.

"Kau benar, Sakura-chan! Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Sakura kemudian teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya Naruto, bagaimana dengan legenda itu?"

Naruto tersentak bingung, "Legenda?"

"Apa kau lupa? Legenda yang mengatakan bahwa 'jika kau melihat matahari terbit brsama seseorang, maka kau akan bersama-sama dengannya selamanya' itu lho!"

Naruto terperangah,"Ah! Itu ya?" gumamnya keras sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Ya, bagaimana dengan legenda matahari terbenam? Apa ada juga?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Naruto seolah-olah berpikir keras. "Aku belum pernah dengar sih, tapi mungkin memang ada." Naruto menatap Sakura selidik, "Hei, Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau sekarang percaya legenda itu ya?"

Sakura tertawa remeh, "Kuakui deh, aku akan mencoba mempercayainya mulai sekarang." jawab Sakura terus terang.

Mendengar itu, tak kuasa Naruto untuk tidak tertawa. Sakura yang melihat itu sedikit tersinggung, ia menatap Naruto dengan heran bercampur sebal lalu memukul pelan pundak Naruto. Tapi detik kemudian ia malah ikut tertawa juga.

Setelah mereka selesai tertawa, Naruto kembali membuka percakapan. "Oh iya, Sakura-chan, tadi saat aku ke rumahmu, kau sedang sendirian?"

Sakura menghela napas pendek dan mengangguk. "Iya."

"Berapa hari ayahmu akan pergi?"

Dengan cepat Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan tiga jari pada tangannya ke Naruto. "Tiga hari."

"Tidak ada siapapun yang menemanimu di rumah sebesar itu? Semisal penjaga rumah?"

Sakura tampak heran, "Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Sakura juga jadi mengingat sesuatu yang penting. "Ah, lagipula bagaimana kau tahu tempat rumahku?"

Naruto menunjukkan gestur jahil pada Sakura. "Rahasia."

Sakura kembali memukul pundak Naruto dengan sebal. "Huh baiklah, aku menyerah! Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi padamu!"

Naruto pun kembali tertawa. Ditemani tatapan Sakura yang jengkel padanya.

.

.

-CLASS DREAM-

.

.

Shikamaru baru saja selesai makan malam bersama ibunya—karena ayahnya belum pulang dari kerjanya. Saat ia hendak menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, tiba-tiba ibunya memanggilnya.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru segera menoleh "Hn?"

Tangan ibunya bertolak pinggang, "Jawab panggilanku dengan benar!"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. "Kenapa?"

"Tolong bantu _Kaa-san_! Kembalikan perkakas yang kemarin dipinjam _Tou-san_ ke sebelah ya?"

Shikamaru segera mengangkat satu alisnya, "Sebelah?"

"Rumah keluarga Yamanaka," tambah Ibunya memperjelas.

Shikamaru tentu saja terkejut. Dalam hati ia berpikir, benar-benar waktu yang tidak tepat kalau ia sampai bertemu dengan gadis Yamanaka itu lagi sejak insiden tadi sore. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menolak permintaan ibunya, bisa-bisa ia dicincang nanti kalau menolak. Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, tak ada salahnya juga. Toh belum tentu gadis itu yang membukakan pintu nanti kan? Kalaupun ternyata gadis _blonde_ itu yang membukakan pintu, Shikamaru juga jadi memikirkan rencana lain yang cukup menarik baginya.

.

.

Shikamaru segera menekan tombol bel di samping sebuah pintu rumah tetangganya. Ia pun menunggu. Dan tak lama pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka. Shikamaru menghela napas pelan, benar kan? gadis yamanaka itu yang membukakan pintu.

"Mau apa kau?"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Kau ketus sekali."

"Apa peduliku? Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

Shikamaru mengangkat peti perkakas yang dibawa di tangannya. "Aku cuma ingin mengembalikan alat perkakas yang dipinjam ayahku saja." Ia segera memberikannya pada gadis itu.

Ino, gadis yang membuka pintu itu menerima dengan enggan, "Baiklah."

"Aku begitu terkejut," ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Ino yang baru saja membawa benda berat pemberian Shikamaru tertegun, "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Shikamaru tetap bertingkah santai dan membalas, "Kubilang, aku begitu terkejut, bahwa kau ternyata begitu berbeda dengan yang tadi dan saat di sekolah."

Ino diam menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan menyelidik, sementara Shikamaru sendiri hanya membalas menatap Ino balik dengan santai.

Ino berbalik menaruh asal peti perkakas di dekat pintu bagian dalam. "Bu aku pergi keluar sebentar!" Ino kemudian berbalik dengan cepat dan menarik tangan Shikamaru. Sementara Shikamaru sendiri hanya tetap diam mengikuti gadis itu saja.

Ino berhenti di sebuah lapangan kosong dekat rumahnya dan melepaskan tangan Shikamaru. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada maksud, aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa aku terkejut akan apa yang kulihat sebelumnya."

Ino menggeram, "Kau…" Ia mengangkat tangannya menunjuk tepat di depan Shikamaru. "Jangan beritahu siapapun mengenai hal itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru tenang, berbeda dengan Ino yang terlihat gusar.

"Pokoknya jangan beritahu siapapun! Dan aku memaksa," ancam Ino.

Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Aku tahu kalau kau mengancamku, itu berarti kau benar-benar serius, seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini di sekolah."

Ino diam menatap Shikamaru geram. Dadanya bergemuruh kesal.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celananya. "Baiklah aku akan tutup mulut. Tapi aku juga takkan tinggal diam."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya kau tidak bahagia dengan situasimu dan gadis _pink_ itu sekarang kan?" bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru malah bertanya balik. Ino hanya diam saja, dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu mendengus, "Biar kuperjelas, sebenarnya kau juga menderita kan kalau Haruno dan kau tidak bisa berteman seperti dulu?"

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Ino balik pada Shikamaru.

"Langsung saja. Aku penasaran, kenapa sampai sekarang kau tetap bertindak hal-hal seperti itu pada Haruno layaknya kau begitu sangat membencinya?"

Ino mendesis tertawa. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Orang seperti kau tidak perlu ikut campur!" ucap Ino ketus.

"Begitukah? Sayangnya aku ini wakil ketua kelas. Meskipun kau berkata aku tidak boleh ikut campur, aku akan tetap mencari tahu, apapun caranya."

Ino tak bisa menahan tawanya kini, "Orang seperti kau berani berkata wakil ketua kelas? Jangan buat aku tertawa! Ketua kelasnya saja sudah menyerah untuk bertindak." Komentar Ino sedikit banyak mengejek sang ketua kelas, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak juga, kalau begitu aku akan membuktikannya, jadi lihat saja nanti." Shikamaru berbalik dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Tetapi ia berhenti ketika gadis Yamanaka kembali memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh.

"Kau takkan beritahu siapapun, bukan?"

Shikamaru menyeringai, "Kau begitu takut ya kalau aku akan beritahu seseorang?" Ah, menyenangkan sekali mengerjai gadis itu, pikirnya.

Ino kembali mendengus tidak senang, dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Siapa yang takut coba?"

Shikamaru tahu Ino berbohong, Ia mendecak prihatin. "Aku jadi merasa iba padamu. Tenang saja, rahasia kelemahanmu aman ditanganku. Dan kau berhutang padaku. Sampai jumpa." Shikamaru kembali berjalan meninggalkan Ino sendiri di lapangan kosong itu.

Ino menginjak-injak tanah di bawahnya, kesal. "Ah, jenius sialan!"

.

.

.

-_To be Continued-_

_._

_._

_._

a.n:

Thanks to:

**Pixie-Alleth**, Rizue22, **OhhunnyEKA**, , **endrafauzan**, endrafauzan46, Dicchan Takaminana-n, **uzumaki julianti- san**, anychan, **Bandana Merah**, **nona fergie**, **Aurora Borealix**, Angel, devzlee, ** .indohackz**, Jibakutai, **Mytha** **Cherryz** ,** spring field linda**, **Sansami no Yue**, **Lily Purple Lily**, **Yuki No Fujisaki**, **Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi, **dan Guest (siapapun engkau)

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! *bow* kepada para readers yang senantiasa menunggu, dan juga mereview, memfollow, bahkan menfavoritkan fict ini, yuri tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi pada kalian, pokoknya terima kasih atas dukungannya ya! karena kalianlah yuri tetap bisa semangat menulis kelanjutan fict ini :') maaf kalau kepanjangan, yuri tak bisa brenti kalau udah ngetik percakapan-percakapan bgitu. dan maaf juga di sini gaada flashback

dilihat dari review para readers, banyak yang membenci karakter ino ya? haha padahal yuri tak bermaksud untuk membashing sakura ataupun ino lho, dan di chapter ini kalian sudah punya gambaran kan mengenai ino? dan ino sebenernya memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa ia jadi jahat sama sakura, mungkin lebih ke kekecewaan akan 'rasa percaya' antar sahabat.

alasan kematian sai akan terungkap seiring dengan jalannya cerita, kemunngkinan (SPOILER) chapter depan ada flashbacknya kok, gomen kalau fict ini membuat kalain bingung kenapa konflik semakin meluas, tapi itu memang untuk membuat cerita ini semakin jelas. dan soal sasuke, kalian akan segera mengetahuinya segera kok. oiya! Di sini belum tentu akhirnya smua chara dapat pair lho ya *simrk*

berkenan review? bentuk apapun akan ku terima. maaf kalo masih ada typo atau kata2 yang membingungkan. tanyakan saja ya.. sampai jumpa chapter depan~

dari ladang Hima, _Hikucoru_

**Himawari no AzukaYuri**


End file.
